Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race
by Pichu77
Summary: 20 teams of two compete in a race around world for 1,000,000! (Apps closed) Now being co-written with LucinaSmash99.
1. Eiffel Tower of Terror

"Welcome to the Ridiculous Race!" Don said as he walked onto the screen and stood in front of the Eiffel Tower. "In this season, 20 teams of two will race around the world for one million dollars! Let's meet our teams!" he said as a bus pulled up to the street.

Bucky and Nutty walked out the bus first. "Would you like some nuts?" Nutty asked Don as he stepped back. "No thank you." Don replied.

-Confessional- Troublemakers

"We love causing mischief, which will be our main focus, other than winning the race of course." Bucky said.

.

Ness, Lucas, Allison and James got off the bus next, "Why did you bring instruments?" Lucas asked, "We like music, that's why." James replied.

~Confessional~ Musicians

"We love to play music. That's all. Although the instruments might get in the way at times." Allison said as James rolled his eyes.

.

Nana and Popo got off the bus after them, "Hi! Can't wait to have some fun!" Popo said. "No thank you." Viola said as she and Tai got off the bus. "What's the point of doing something if it's not fun?" Nana asked, "Just shut up." Bucky said.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"Okay, we need to focus on this race if we wanna win!" Nana said, "My body is ready." Popo said as they both started laughing.

.

"What's up guys? Woohoo!" Owen shouted as he and Noah got off the bus as it pulled away. "Focus! Remember?" Noah said as he elbowed Owen. "Right, okeydokey." Owen said as they stood with the rest of the teams.

"Also competing we have Edith and Theodora, two old ladies for some reason." Don said. "What?" Theodora asked as Ezekiel and Reese walked over to the group, "Yo yo yo! This year's winners are in the house!" Ezekiel said as Noah facepalmed.

~Confessional~ Reality TV Pros

"Those two are going two lose, no doubt about it." Noah said, "Yeah, unless we let them win!" Owen said as he started to laugh.

.

"Hey! Is this where the race is?" Dwayne asked as he and Junior walked over to the group. "What gave it away? The people, the host, the teams, or are you just that stupid." Reese said. "Hi guys! We're gonna win this season this time! Right Cody?" Sierra said as she walked up to them. "It's good to see lovers together like this." Nana said.

"Next are Annalise and Carlotta, artistic twins." Don said as the duo walked by, "OMG Cody!" Annalise said as she ran up to him. "Back off! He's mine!" Sierra shouted as Annalise backed away slowly. "That's what I thought." Sierra said.

"Speaking of harsh, we have Rosa and Madison, the flirters." Don said as the two walked up. "You are boring." Christopher said as he and Parasoul arrived. "Jerks!" Rosa said. "I know, people can be mean sometimes." Miles said as he and Josh walked up. "Hi Noah!" Josh said.

~Confessional~ Brothers

"I may have horribly failed on Cruise Ship, but I think we have a good shot this time." Josh said. "Who knows? Maybe we can form an alliance with Owen and Noah." Miles said.

.

Aimee, Jake, Mira and Kira arrived next. "You're not gonna shoot us are you?" Owen asked, "We couldn't bring our guns with us, so yeah, we won't shoot any of you. Unless you beat us." Mira said. "We're here!" Krystal said as she and Castle walked up to the crowd. "What kind of name is Castle?" Bucky said as Castle glared at him. "Never mind." Bucky said.

"I think this is the right place." Aria said as she and Lola arrived. "You reached the right place, now here is our last duo, Ivy and Daisy!" Don announced. "Hi we're-" Daisy started to say, but Ivy cut her off, "Oh my gosh! Aren't you the Ice Climbers from Smash?" Ivy said as she hugged Popo. "Yeah, umm, okay. Can you get off me?" Popo replied.

~Confessional~ Opposites

"I already know this will be a blast!" Ivy squealed. "Yes, but let's focus on winning." Daisy said.

.

"Okay, now that you are all here, I can explain the rules." Don said as he pointed to the Don Box, "That is a Don Box. Press the button to receive your next tip which will tell you what to do. At the end of each leg there is a chill zone. Last team to arrive may be cut from the competition." Don said. "Ready, Set, GO!" he yelled as everyone ran past him.

"Make your way to the top of the tower to receive your next tip." Lola said as she read the tip. "Up we go then!" Aria said as the girls went up the stairs. "We're taking the elevator." Dwayne said as he and Junior got in. "Wait!" Ness said as he and Lucas ran into the elevator as it closed. "Jerks! We have to take the stairs now!" Rosa said as she, Madison, James and Allison ran up the stairs.

"I say we take the stairs." Ivy said, "No, we wait for the elevator." Daisy argued. "Can't you guys stop fighting?" Jake asked, "Good point, we will take the stairs." Daisy said as she and Ivy ran up. "We should follow them." Aimee said as she and Jake went after them.

"So... how are you young men doing?" Dwayne asked as he, Junior, Ness and Lucas were riding in the elevator. "We're fine." Ness said. "Hehe." Dwayne chuckled as the elevator grew quiet. "We're in first place!" Junior said as the four got out the elevator and gasped. Nana and Popo already got their tip. "How did you guys beat us here?" Lucas stuttered. "We climbed the tower." Nana replied as she and Popo got on a zipline and zipped off the tower. "Ride the zipline to the airport and book a flight to Iceland." Dwayne said as he read the tip, "Let's go!" Junior said as they got on.

"There will be four flights to Iceland. First is best, and fourth is worst." Don explained to the audience as the Ice Climbers arrived. "Hurry!" Popo said as he and Nana ran into the airport.

"Finally!" Carlotta said as she, Annalise, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Cody, Viola, and Tai got into the elevator. "Rude!" Ezekiel yelled as he kicked the elevator. "We need to take the stairs bro!" Reese said. "Ugh, fine." Ezekiel moaned as they went up the stairs. "We made it!" Aria panted as she and Lola got to the top. "Us too!" Ivy said as she and Daisy ran past them. "Rotten kids!" Edith said as she and Theodora made their way to the zipline.

"More and more teams book their flights and everyone has made it to the airport now." Don said, "Flight 1 will carry the Ice Climbers, Father and Son, Best Friends, Opposites, and Grammas. Flight 2 will carry the Sisters, Musicians, Reality TV Pros, Artists, and Dramatics. Flight 3 will have the Daters, Performers, Royals, Flirters, and Mafia Twins. Flight 4 carries Troublemakers, Gamers, Twins, Brothers, and Farmers. Who will lose? Find out next time on the Ridiculous Race!"


	2. Iceland, Hooray?

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race where flight 1 has just arrived." Don said as the Ice Climbers, Father and Son, Best Friends, Grammas, and Opposites run to the Don Box. "Get arcross the lake to reach the chill zone. Sounds simple enough!" Theodora said as she read the tip. "We're gonna have to jump across the lake if we want to win." Junior said as Nana and Popo began to leap across the ice as if it was a trampoline. Everyone stood in shock.

~Confessional~ Opposites

"Those two are AMAZING!" Ivy said as she hugged Daisy. "Get off." Daisy said as she shoved Ivy.

.

Flight 2 arrived next. "Okay, we can do this!" Annalise said as she hugged Noah and ran off with Carlotta. "I think she likes you!" Owen chuckled as Noah elbowed him. "Shut up." Noah replied as they ran to the lake. "It's like he is trying to kill us." Jake said as he read the tip. "Hurry!" Aimee said as the two ran to the lake. "Those two are so dramatic." Allison said as she and James walked to the lake.

Flight 3 arrived next. "What do you say we have some fun?" Bucky asked Nutty as he winked, "Sure." Nutty said as he jammed a nut into the Don Box after they got their tip. "Let's go!" Bucky said as the two ran off.

~Confessional~ Troublemakers

"They'll be in for a suprise. Hehe." Bucky chuckled.

.

"The Don Box isn't working!" Cody said as Don walked over, "It's jammed. Looks like everyone else has to wait until the box is fixed." Don replied as he walked away. "Darn it! Now flight 4 will catch up to us!" Rosa yelled. "Those troublemakers!" Christopher said as Flight 4 arrived. "We have to wait too?" Miles asked, "Yep." Kira replied.

"While those teams are waiting, let's check on the lake, shall we?" Don said. "Just put one foot in front of the other." Edith said as she helped Theodora walk and jump across the blocks. "We made it!" Edith said as they reached the other side of the lake. "What? I can't hear you!" Theodora replied. "Congratulations Grammas! You placed second! Go stand with the Ice Climbers." Don said as Edith and Theodora walked past him.

"I can ride you across the blocks." Noah said as he was thinking of way to make it across. "That might work!" Owen replied as lied down. "Um, ok?" Noah said as he hopped on Owen and they began to slide across the ice. "Ahhhh!" they both yelled as they crashed into a rock after getting across. "Thanks for clearing the path!" Dwayne said as he and Junior ran past them to the chill zone, "Third!" Don said, "Fourth and Fifth!" he finished as Ness and Lucas and Owen and Noah ran to the chill zone. "Fifth? Darn!" Noah said as he kicked a rock. "Ow!" he cried as he limped over to the others.

"Sixth for the Opposites and Seventh for the Artists!" Don said as Ivy, Daisy, Carlotta and Annalise made it to the chill zone. "Eighth and Ninth for the Musicians and Troublemakers!" Don said. "Looks like the Don Box is fixed! Let's go check that out!" Don said as the cameras went back to the teams at the Don Box.

~Confessional~ Royals

"We have zee opportunity zoo win! Let's seize zee day!" Parasoul said.

.

"We have to jump across a lake! Are you kidding me!" Nathan said as he read the tip. "Too bad for you ey'e!" Ezekiel said as he ran past them. "We won't lose today!" Krystal said as she and Castle ran to the lake. "Not so fast!" Christopher said as Parasoul smacked Castle with her umbrella. "Oh my god!" Viola said as she and Tai ran past them. "They'll probably be fine. It's just a show." Tai replied.

"Tenth and Eleventh for the Daters and Dramatics! Things are heating up people!" Don said.

~Confessional~ Daters

"We got tenth. Not the best, but I can live with that!" Cody said. "You're so handsome when you talk!" Sierra said as she squeezed Cody even more.

.

"Twelfth and Thirteenth for Flirters and Mafia Twins!" Don said as Mira and Kira ran to the chill zone. "We did horrible!" Rosa yelled, "Calm down." Madison said. "Here comes fourteenth place!" Don said as Josh and Miles ran to the chill zone. "We made it!" Miles panted as he hugged his brother. "Fifteenth for the Sisters!" Don announced as Aria and Lola arrived as well. "At least we're not last!" Lola said.

"Come on Jackie! We can do this man! Remember that annoying Mario level with the ice?" Nathan said, "Yeah?" Jackie replied, "Well this is just like that! And you beat that level!" Nathan shouted. "Allright! We can do this!" Jackie said as the two began two jump across the ice.

"Sixteenth, seventeenth, and eighteenth for the Twins, the Performers, and the Royals!" Don said as the three teams arrived at the chill zone. "Not last at least!" Krystal said as she hugged Castle.

~Confessional~ Royals

"Second last, terrible! We need to step up our game!" Christopher said as Parasoul nodded in agreement.

.

"Oh no! The farmers are gonna beat us!" Nathan said as he saw them heading towards the chill zone, "Not if I can help it!" Jackie said as he charged forward as shoved Ezekiel into the lake. "Yes! We made it!" Nathan cheered as they reached the chill zone. "Congratulations Gamers! You didn't lose!" Don said as Jackie hugged him. "Okay, get off." Don said as he shoved Jackie off him. "Ezekiel, Reese, I'm sorry. You are out of the race." Don said as the Farmers arrived.

~Cue the sad montage of clips~ "We did good. Didn't we?" Ezekiel asked as the footage played. "No we did horrible and got last place, but this music makes me wanna cry!" Reese said as he hugged Ezekiel. "You know what? Let's go to McDonald's. It's on me." Ezekiel said as the Farmers walked off into the sunset.


	3. Egyptian Maze

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Where yesterday's winners will be starting first." Don said as the Ice Climbers pressed the button on the Don Box. "Climb the mountain and ride a helicopter to Egypt. Woohoo!" Nana said as she read the tip. "Let's go!" Popo said as they two began to climb the mountain. "Egypt, home of illuminati and sand. Once teams arrive, they most navigate their way through the pyramid to the chill zone." Don explained.

"This mountain sure is huge! Hehe." Dwayne said. "Let's check the back of the mountain!" Junior said as they ran around the mountain. "We should follow them." Kira said as she and Mira followed them. "This mountain doesn't seem like to much." Lucas said as he and Ness began to climb. Noah couldn't said anything due to Owen because he was pushing Owen up the mountain. "I feel bad for you." Annalise said as she ran over and helped him. "She wants to be in an alliance with you guys." Carlotta said. "Fine." Noah said as the three began to push Owen up the mountain.

Aria and Lola were climbing as well when Lola slipped and lost her balance, "Help!" she cried as Aria grabbed her hand. "You're okay." Aria said. "That would have been great for a performance!" Aimee said as she and Jake climbed past them. "That was serious!" Lola shouted as a bunch of snow began to roll down the back of the mountain. "Oops." she said.

~Confessional~ Sisters

"So I caused an avalanche, it was an accident!" Lola said.

.

"We're still in first place!" Popo said as he and Nana got in a helicopter and flew away. "Not for long!" Parasoul said as she and Christopher got into a helicopter and chased after them. Ness and Lucas got in a helicopter and flew away as well. "Wow! Fourth place! Way better than earlier!" Jackie said as he and Nathan flew away in their helicopter. Viola and Tai got in a helicopter and flew off after them.

"As more teams reach the helicopters and fly to Egypt, some teams are still working on it." Don said. "Almost to the top son!" Dwayne panted when they and the Mafia Twins were suddenly crushed by a huge pile of snow. "Wahhhhhh!" Dwayne yelled as they went tumbling down the mountain. "Great! We're in last place!" Mira shouted.

"Seventeen teams have now arrived in Egypt where they have entered the pyramid." Don said. "I think this is the right way." Nana nervously whispered as she and Popo were walking through a tunnel. "I'm not sure, we're just following you." Nathan said. Popo just gave him a glare and continued to walk.

"Yes! We won!" Noah said as he and Owen ran out of the pyramid with Annalise and Carlotta, "Congratulations! You guys and the Artists have placed first and second!" Don said. "Woohoo!" Owen said as he hugged Noah, "Too tight!" Noah gasped as Owen let go. "Good for you two." Carlotta said. "Yay!" Annalise cheered.

"Royals, you placed third!" Don said. "Way better than last time." Christopher said. "THERE IS BATS EVERYWHERE AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theodora screamed as she and Edith were swatting the bats away inside the pyramid. "Did you hear something?" Parasoul asked, "Nope." Don replied.

"We've been going in circles this whole time!" Cody complained. "The exit should be around here somewhere." Sierra said completely ignoring him.

~Confessional~ Daters

"Sierra, you need to step up your game and help us win!" Cody said. "Okay." Sierra replied. "Wow. That actually worked." Cody said.

.

"We made it!" Nathan said as he and Jackie ran past the Ice Climbers to the chill zone. "Congrats. Fourth for the Gamers and fifth for the Ice Climbers. "Top five still." Nana said as she tried to cheer up Popo. "Yeah, guess so." Popo replied. "Sixth for the Performers!" Don said as Viola and Tai ran onto the chill zone. "And seventh for the Sisters!" Viola said as Aria and Lola arrived. "Hey! That's my line!" Don yelled.

"The bats are gone, so I think its safe." Edith said. "What?" Theodora asked, "Never mind." Edith replied as the two began to walk again. "Hey! Wait up!" Cody said as he and Sierra caught up to the Grammas. "What is it you little rascals!?" Theodora asked, "We just needed some company." Sierra replied. "Okay then, while we are walking, let me tell you about all of my vacations I have had over the years." Edith said as Cody and Sierra groaned.

Father and Son and the Mafia Twins were still climbing the mountain after the avalanche knocked them down, "Almost there Dad!" Junior said as he helped Dwayne into a helicopter. "We can do this Son!" Dwayne said as they flew away. "Oh no you don't!" Kira said as she and Mira jumped into the last helicopter and flew after them.

"Eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth!" Don said as the Opposites, Dramatics, Best Friends, Troublemakers, Twins, and Flirters arrived at the chill zone.

~Confessional~ Troublemakers

"We got eleventh and didn't do anything important or mischief-like this episode!" Bucky yelled. "I know! It sucks!" Nutty yelled.

.

"We are safe again!" Joshua said as he and Miles reached the chill zone. "We can still get some money if we make it half-way." Miles said. "Right, the school is paying us some money if we get that far." Joshua replied. "What a boring story." Cody moaned as he, Sierra, and the Grammas reached the chill zone. "Wow, you put him to sleep." Daisy said.

"We failed." Allison cried as she and James walked onto the chill zone. "No, you guys placed seventeenth. There is still one spot left." Don said. "Father and Son and the Mafia Twins still haven't arrived." Ness explained. "We still did horrible." James replied.

"We have to win this!" Mira said, "Yeah! Or we are gonna lose!" Kira replied as the two ran past Dwayne and Junior. "See ya suckers!" Kira said as she stepped on a button. "Noooooo! You idiot!" Mira shouted as she tackled Kira. "Nothing happened." Junior said as they ran past the fighting girls. "Father and Son, you are still in the race!" Don said as Dwayne and Junior ran out of the pyramid to the chill zone. "Yes! That's my boy!" Dwayne said as he tried to fist bump Junior. "No Dad, just no." Junior replied.

Don walked into the pyramid where Mira and Kira where fighting, "Mafia Twins, you lose." Don said. -Cue the montage- "We lost over nothing, but at least we didn't get dead last." Kira said. "Maybe next time." Mira replied as the two walked out of the pyramid and took a bus home.


	4. The Amazon Race (Not the website)

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Yesterday's winners will start right here and make their way to the Amazon!" Don said as Owen and Noah got their first tip, "Make your way to the tour buses and get a ride to the airport and book a flight to the Amazon." Noah read as he, Owen, and the Artists got on a tour bus. "We're in first place! Woohoo!" Owen said. "It won't last for long." Carlotta replied.

"The Amazon!? We'll get filthy!" Christopher complained, "Sucks to be you then." Nathan laughed as he, Jackie, and the Ice Climbers got on a bus. "Not without us!" Parasoul said as she and Christopher ran into the bus and sat down. "We're all tied for third." Popo said as he and Nana began to drink some cocoa. "Where did that come from?" Jackie asked as he pointed at Popo's cup, "We like to drink hot chocolate so we keep some in our hoods. Would you like some?" Nana replied. "Why certainly!" Parasoul said as Popo handed her a cup.

~Confessional~ Royals

"Those Ice Climbers are so adorable and make a cute couple! Wouldn't you agree?" Parasoul said, "Yes indeed." Christopher replied.

.

Viola, Tai, Aria and Lola got on a bus after them. "Hey!" Daisy said as the bus drove off. "Here comes the next one." Ivy replied as another bus pulled up. "Quick! Shut the door!" Daisy said as Ivy closed it after Aimee and Jake ran in. "Thanks for the lift!" Jake said as he and Aimee sat down. "Ughhhhhhhh!" Daisy moaned as she and Ivy sat down.

"Okay son, we got second-last yesterday, so we need to keep our eye on the ball!" Dwayne said as he and Junior got on the next bus. "Let's leave a little suprise for the people on the next bus." Bucky said as he stuck a needle inside the tire. "That'll work, hehe." Nutty said as they got in a different bus. "They didn't close the door on us! Let's get in!" Sierra said as she, Cody, the Grammas, and the Best Friends got on the bus.

The Twins, the Brothers, the Musicians, and the Flirters got on the last bus as they all drove off except the bus with the flat tire. "No! This means we have to walk!" Cody said as everyone else on the bus got off and began to walk to the airport. "Look! Someone stuck a needle in the tire!" Lucas said as he passed by. "I wonder who did that." Ness replied.

"There will be two flights to the Amazon, each with nine teams on them. Flight one has left already with the Reality TV Pros, Artists, Gamers, Ice Climbers, Royals, Sisters, Performers, Opposites, and Dramatics. The rest will have to wait an hour." Don said.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"We could have been on flight one, but SOMEBODY had to go use the restroom and SOMEBODY-" Dwayne began to say as Junior cut him off, "Stop trying to make it look like it was me dad! It was him!" Junior said.

.

"That was so worth it!" Bucky said. ""Wanna watch some Total Drama Pahkitew Island while we wait?" Nutty asked. "Okay." Bucky replied as the TV in the airport turned on. "Awesome! Remember back when Chris wasn't in jail?" James asked, "Yeah, I wonder what happened to Chef?" Allison replied. "I'm right here you dummies!" Chef said as he walked into the airport. "Oh my god! Chef!" Sierra cried as she ran up and hugged him. "Get off me you creep!" Chef yelled. "Where are you headed?" Cody asked. "Hawaii for vacation!" Chef replied as he walked away and got on his flight to Hawaii.

"Flight 2 is now available and it will be carrying Father and Son, Troublemakers, Daters, Grammas, Musicians, Twins, Brothers, Flirters, and Best Friends." Don said as the plane took off. "Let's see how things are going for the teams that were in flight one." he said.

The Royals were the first to the Don Box, "It's an either-or!" Christopher said as he read the tip. "An either-or is when a team has two options, in this case, teams must either have one team member change into a leopard skirt and carry their teamate across the river, or they can make their way through a muddy lake." Don said. "We're skipping this! There is no way I will leave my outfit behind or get dirty!" Christopher said as he and Parasoul walked around everything.

"I can carry you across the river." Owen said, "I'll sink in the lake!" he finished. "No way! We're doing the lake." Noah replied. "Us too." Annalise said as she and Carlotta followed them. "Lake!" Popo said as he and Nana followed the path to the lake. The Dramatics, Sisters, and Performers followed them to the lake. "I say the river because the lake is gonna be packed." Jackie said, "Fine then you carry me!" Nathan said. "Lake it is!" Jackie said as they and the Opposites went to the lake.

Don was standing at the chill zone when the Royals arrived. "Royals! You arrived first, but you skipped the challenge so you get 30-minute penalty!" Don said as he started a timer. "Doesn't that mean we win?" Daisy asked as she and Ivy ran onto the chill zone, "Yes." Don replied. "Woohoo!" Ivy cheered as she hugged Daisy.

"All we need to do is walk through the lake and run to the chill zone. Easy enough." Noah said as he and Owen began to walk through the lake. "Ewww!" Lola cried as she looked at herself when she got out of the lake, "There's mud all over me!" she complained. "Who cares! We're in second!" Aria said as they reached the chill zone.

Flight two finally arrived and everyone ran to the Don Box. "Lake!" Dwayne said as he, Junior, the Twins, the Brothers, the Grammas, Musicians, and Flirters went to the lake. Lucas vomited on Cody when he saw the lake as he and Ness were walking to the lake. "Ewww!" Cody complained, "You decide what we do. I'm gonna take a shower." Cody said as he walked over to a nearby waterfall. "Perfect." Sierra replied as she grabbed a skirt.

"Third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth!" Don said as the Artists, Performers, Dramatics, Gamers, Ice Climbers, and Reality TV Pros reached the chill zone. "We could have done better if you didn't trip!" Noah complained. "Sorry, I told you I would sink." Owen replied innocently. "At least you didn't lose." Annalise said. "We got ninth!" Junior said as he and Dwayne ran to the chill zone. "Yes. Now only eight teams can finish." Don replied.

"Stop barfing Lucas! It's just mud!" Ness said as Lucas continued to vomit. "I hope he'll be okay." Madison said as she saw Lucas, "That's their problem." Rosa replied as they continued to trudge through the mud. "This isn't so bad." Krystal said. "Better than walking through poop." Castle replied. "Or vomit." Krystal said as she saw Lucas.

"Tenth, eleventh, and twelfth." Don said as the Musicians, Brothers, and Grammas arrived at the chill zone. "Five more spots." Joshua said. Don's phone began to ring, "Hello? Vomit in the lake? Okay, we'll send someone over." Don said as he hung up the phone. "Intern! Go clean the lake and bring the Best Friends here." Don said as an intern ran past him to the lake. "I'm glad I finished." Allison said.

Cody had hung up his clothes on some branches and was taking his shower to get the vomit off him in the mist of the waterfall where it was impossible to see anything. "Teehee!" Sierra said as she grabbed his clothes. "I finally got Cody's underwear!" she squealed quietly as she put the clothes in her backpack. "Done! Hey! Where did my clothes go?" Cody said as he went to the branch. "Huh?" he said as he picked up the skirt when Sierra tossed it at him. "Found my pants!" he said as he put the skirt on. "Hurry up Cody!" Sierra said as Cody walked away from the waterfall. "We're doing the river. Nobody is there." Sierra said.

~Confessional~ Daters

"I had a dream about this, only he wasn't wearing a skirt." Sierra giggled, "What?" Cody asked, "Nothing." Sierra replied.

.

"Thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, and sixteenth." Don said as the Flirters, Twins, Troublemakers, and Best Friends arrived. "Are you feeling better?" Ness asked Lucas, "A little." Lucas replied. "One spot left. The Royal's penalty ends in five minutes." Don said. "Hopefully they trip in the lake." Christopher said nervously. "They chose the river. See? They are right there." Don said.

"We can make it!" Sierra said as Cody was carrying her, "Maybe this would be easier if you didn't eat all that cake at the airport." Cody replied. "Two minutes." Don said. "Crud!" Cody said as he tripped and fell. "One minute!" said as Cody got back up. "Almost there!" he said. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, penalty is up!" Don said as the Royals stepped onto the chill zone. "No! We lost!" Cody said. "Daters, I have some bad and good news." Don said. "What?" Sierra asked, "You arrived here last." Don replied. "What's the good news?" Cody asked. "Is it a non-elimination round?" Sierra said. "No, now you made me forget what the good news was." Don said. "You are out of the race." He said.

-Cue the montage- "We fought hard and were eliminated third. All because of that flat tire on the bus." Cody said. "I know but we still have one thing." Sierra said. "What's that?" Cody asked. "Each other." Sierra replied. "That's sweet." Cody said as they walked away into the jungle.

"Sorry this took so long!" Lemmy said as he walked onto the screen. "I had some problems with school and all so I was busy. Happy birthday Lizabeth Life Stone! She is a great author along with GwendolynD and you should check them both out. See you next time!" he said as he walked off.


	5. Byzantium, Constantinople, now Istanbul

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race where yesterday's winners, the Opposites, will be starting." Don said as Daisy and Ivy ran to the Don Box. "Reach the airport at the end of the river and get a flight to Istanbul." Daisy said as she read the tip, "Istanbul, formerly known as Constantinople. When teams arrive, they must find a carpet with my face on it and bring it to the church for their next tip." Don explained.

"You're so slow Daisy!" Ivy said as Aria and Lola ran ahead of them, "Sorry!" Daisy replied. "Look! The airport!" Carlotta said as they reached the end of the river. "We're finally back in first!" Popo said as he and Nana ran ahead of everyone.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"We've screwed up the last two challenges so it's nice to be back in first." Nana said as she high-fived Popo.

.

Popo and Nana ran into the first plane and shut the door and locked it. "Hey! The door won't open!" Jackie said as he kept pulling the handle of the door. "Sorry! I accidentally locked the door! Get the next flight!" Popo replied as the plane took off.

~Confessional~ Dramatics

"I bet those two did that on purpose! I shall destroy them! Was that good?" Aimee asked, "Yeah, sounded like you really wanted to kill them." Jake replied.

.

While the Ice Climbers had left, the Gamers, Sisters, Dramatics, Performers, and Opposites made it onto the second flight before it left. "We almost didn't make it because of you!" Ivy complained, "What did I do?!" Daisy asked, "You were so slow! That's what!" Ivy replied, "Sorry!" Daisy said. "Will you two stop fighting already?" Viola asked, "They've been at it ever since the plane took off." Nathan said.

~Confessional~ Performers

"I know we won't be losing anytime soon, but I can't stand those two!" Viola said as Tai nodded in agreement.

.

"Okay, we may have done bad, but we can still catch up." Christopher said as they ran ahead of Ness and Lucas. "I don't feel so good." Lucas said, "You can make it buddy." Ness replied as they made their way to the airport. "I still feel bad for them." Madison said as they got on the third plane and locked the door. "We'll show them!" Bucky said as he unscrewed one of the bolts holding a gas tank. "That'll show 'em for locking the door." Nutty said as they got on the fourth plane.

~Confessional~ Troublemakers

"We are good at what we do." Bucky said as he and Nutty laughed.

.

"Wow, people are being greedy with these planes." Noah said as he, Owen, Josh and Miles got on the fourth plane. "I'm stuck!" Owen said as he got stuck inside the door of the plane. _"This plane will be taking off in five seconds."_

"It's a shame those Daters had to go. They always listened to my stories." Edith said as she and Theodora got on the fifth plane. "Dad! What happened back there? We fell so far behind!" Junior complained as they got on the fifth plane. "I dunno, maybe the author just forgot about us." Dwayne replied as James slapped him, "Don't break the fourth wall!" he said. "But it's a reality show story. We can say stuff about Fanfiction all we want." Junior replied.

"Is there an infinite amount of planes at this airport?" Annalise asked as she and Carlotta got on the sixth plane. "I have no idea." Castle replied as he and Krystal walked in and sat down. "Now that all seventeen teams are on their way to Istanbul, we will use editing like all reality shows do so you don't have to watch all the boring filler of everyone just talking on the plane." Don said.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"Okay, so what we did at the airport may not have been nice, but we're still in first place?" Nana said. "I feel terrible." Popo said.

.

"Okay, we need to find a carpet with Don's face on it." Nana said as they looked over at the massive pile of carpets, "This may take a while." Popo said. "Not unless he left one in plain sight!" Nana exclaimed as she grabbed one. "Allright!" Popo said as the two ran off.

"Is it just me or are we falling to the ground faster?" Ness asked. "We are out of gas!" the pilot yelled as he took the only parachute and jumped out the plane. "We're gonna die!" Madison cried. "Usually I would say something heroic and we all survive miraculously, but this time we are doomed!" Christopher said. "We can float with my umbrella like Mary Poppins!" Parasoul said as she grabbed onto Christopher and jumped out the plane. "They are stupid." Rosa said. "Well they have salad over here." Lucas said. "That says Salido which means exit in Spanish." Ness replied.

The next flight arrived as the Opposites ran to the Don Box. "We are so far behind!" Ivy complained, "We're in second. You do know that?" Daisy asked as they began to search for carpets. "Look out!" Parasoul shouted as she and Christopher came closer to the ground. "What the heck?" Nathan said as they landed. "Ta-da!" Christopher said. "Whoa, that is like, so cool." Jackie said. "Yay, they did stuff. Now let's go to the chill zone." Ivy said as she grabbed a carpet and ran off with Daisy.

"We can't get out!" Josh said as Owen was still stuck in the door. "On three, we tackle him. Agreed?" Noah asked. "Yep, we don't feel like losing." Bucky replied. "One, two, three!" Noah shouted as he, Josh, Miles, Bucky, and Nutty jumped at Owen and pushed him out the door. "We did it!" Miles said. "Not done yet." Nutty said as he and Bucky ran to the carpets. "That was a horrible experience." Owen said. "Okay, now let's find a carpet! That sounded really lame." Noah said.

"Ice Climbers, you're in first!" Don said as Popo and Nana ran onto the chill zone. "This is a dirty win." Nana muttered. "Yeah, but we still won at least." Popo replied. "Opposites! You are in second!" Don said. "We could have done better! We did horrible!" Ivy yelled.

~Confessional~ Opposites

"Ivy for some reason has been getting pretty mad. I think second out of seventeen is pretty good." Daisy said as Ivy is yelling in the background.

.

"The plane is hurtling towards the ocean!" Rosa shouted, "We're all gonna die!" Madison cried. "Since we don't have salad, we can call 911!" Lucas said as he grabbed the plane phone. "We're not in America! The number won't work!" Rosa said as she took the phone. Rosa dialed 555-555-5555 into the phone, "Hello? Yes, no it's not because of terrorists. Jump out? Okay, thanks!" Rosa said as she hung up the phone and jumped out the plane. "Rosa wait!" Madison said as she jumped out the plane. "We might as well too." Ness said as he and Lucas jumped out the plane.

"Okay son, we need to keep our eyes peeled on the pile and find a carpet!" Dwayne said, "Dad, I read the tip, I already know, besides I already found one." Junior said. "Oh, good job son!" Dwayne said as he and Junior ran off. "Oh no, more people are finding carpets, we need to hurry." Viola said as she and Tai kept looking for a carpet.

~Confessional~ Artists

"Okay, we caught up with the teams, but we still need to focus." Carlotta said. "You just like Noah don't you?" Annalise asked, "No I don't! It's not like the Ridonculous Race! If anything, you like him." Carlotta replied.

.

"Troublemakers! You arrived third! But you will be receiving a 30-minute penalty." Don said. "Why?" Bucky asked. "Do you think I'm not going to notice the flames coming from the plane that sank into the ocean because you two unscrewed the gas tank?" Don replied as he started the timer.

~Confessional~ Troublemakers

"Aww man! I hate getting in trouble!" Nutty said. "Who cares! It was hilarious!" Bucky said.

.

"Which means Father and Son take third and the Royals place fourth!" Don said as the two teams arrived. "Alright! Third place! Give me a hug!" Dwayne said as he hugged Junior. "We did good." Junior said. "Stop acting so dramatic!" Aimee said as she and Jake arrived at the chill zone. "Fifth for the Dramatics!" Don said. "YOU!" Aimee yelled as she saw the Ice Climbers, "I'm gonna kill you, you little jerks!" she yelled as she tackled Nana and Jake tackled Popo. "Get off them!" Junior said as he and Dwayne pulled Aimee and Jake away from the Ice Climbers, "Thanks for that." Popo said. "No problem." Dwayne said.

Meanwhile, the Flirters and Best Friends landed in the water after jumping out the plane. "Ugh! My hair is wet!" Rosa complained. "We have to swim!" Ness said as he and Lucas began to swim to the shore. "Let's go." Madison said as she and Rosa swam after them.

"I found two!" Owen said as he grabbed two carpets. "Let the Brothers have one." Noah said as Owen handed a carpet to Josh, "Thanks again Noah." Josh said as he and Miles ran off, "Let's go." Noah said as he and Owen ran after them.

~Confessional~ Reality TV Pros

"I gave them that carpet because they seemed so helpless. I felt not good for them." Noah said.

.

"Sixth for the Brothers and seventh for the Pros." Don said as the teams arrived. "Does this carpet count?" Edith said as she and Theodora walked onto the carpet. "Did you hand-knit that because it looks way better than the other ones." Don asked, "Yes, we did. Does it count?" Theodora replied. "Sure, go ahead, you are eighth." Don said. "What?! How come they can cheat but we can't?!" Bucky complained, "It's my show okay?" Don replied.

"Ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth." Don said as the Sisters, Musicians, Gamers, and Artists arrived at the chill zone. "Ten minutes left." Don said. "Bucky, I'm starting to get nervous." Nutty said. "Don't worry, there is no way we are losing this leg of the race." Bucky replied.

"Okay, we may have no chance of winning now, but we can still try." Ness said as he and Lucas began to look for a carpet. "There are only three teams left! We are going to lose!" Viola said as she and Tai continued to look. "..." Tai breathed as Viola saw he had a carpet. "Good! Now let's go!" Viola said as she and Tai ran off. "Found one!" Rosa said as she and Madison ran after the Performers.

"Thirteenth and fourteenth." Don said as the Flirters and Performers arrived. "Two minutes left." Don said. "We are definitely not gonna lose." Bucky said.

~Confessional~ Best Friends

"We had some trouble on the plane back there, so we might not make it to the chill zone." Lucas said. "Even if we do lose, we both know we tried." Ness said.

.

"I found a carpet!" Krystal said as she picked it up and ran off with Castle. "I got one!" Ness said as he grabbed one as he and Lucas ran after the Twins.

"Troublemakers your penalty is up!" Don said as Bucky and Nutty stepped onto the chill zone. "Fifteenth. Woo." Bucky said. "Here come the last two teams!" Don said. The Twins were ahead of the Best Friends, "We can do this!" Lucas yelled as he ran past them. "Sixteenth for the... Twins!" Don said as they ran onto the chill zone. "Ness, Lucas, I'm sorry, you have arrived last. You are now cut from the competition." Don said.

-Cue the sad montage- "We tried. We laughed, we cried..." Lucas began to say, "You vomited." Ness interupted, "That too, my point is, we had a good time and that's what matters." Lucas finished. "We lost the same way as the Daters, we were sabotaged by somebody." Ness said. "It doesn't matter, whoever it was will get what they deserve." Lucas said as he and Ness walked out of the church and into the sunset.

Rankings-

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends


	6. Moscow Moscow

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race where last time the Best Friends lost and the Ice Climbers won. Today, the teams will be traveling to Moscow." Don said as the Ice Climbers hit the Don Box, "Take a taxi to the boathouse and make your way to the capital of Russia. Let's go!" Nana said as she read the tip.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"We feel guilty about our win in Istanbul so we will try to play fair this time!" Nana said, "That and stay as far away from the Dramatics as possible." Popo said.

.

"Moscow! Isn't that in that Just Dance song you played?" Jackie asked as Nathan elbowed him. "Taxi! Taxi!" Parasoul called out. "Sweet! A taxi!" Daisy said as she and Ivy got in. "We're falling behind again!" Christopher complained as a taxi pulled up. "Never mind." he said as they got in.

~Confessional~ Twins

"That was close back in Istanbul, so we need to catch up or we'll lose!" Krystal said, "Yeah, that would stink." Castle said.

.

"Go faster! We are in a race here!" Rosa yelled. "Just let her drive before she breaks your skull." Madison said as the driver hopped into the passenger seat. "Take this!" Rosa yelled as she rammed the taxi into the Twins's taxi. "The engine!" Krystal cried as their taxi stopped. "Wahahaha!" Rosa laughed as she drove by them. "You didn't have to do that!" Madison cried, "I know, but I still did." Rosa replied.

"Look dad! There's the boathou-" Junior started to say as Rosa bumped their taxi. "Yikes! We need to get away from them! Step on it driver!" Dwayne yelled. "Almost there!" Junior said as Rosa came closer and closer. "Thanks for the ride!" Dwayne said as he and Junior ran out of the taxi. "Hurry!" Rosa yelled as she and Madison got out of their taxi.

"It's an all-in. We have to ride a motorboat through the Ionia Sea to get to Moscow." Popo said as he read the tip. "Out of the way!" Rosa yelled as she shoved them and got the tip. "Let's go!" Nana said as she and Popo got in a motorboat. "I'll drive." Junior said as he and Dwayne got in another motorboat. "But son, it's dangerous!" Dwayne said. "It's fine. I'm wearing a life preserver." Junior replied as they took off. "We arrived here in fourth, we can have some fun with a boat." Bucky said. "We got penalized last time." Nutty replied. "I know, we can just throw out the engine of one of the boats and leave, like I just did." Bucky said. "Whatever you say." Nutty replied as they drove off.

~Confessional~ Troublemakers

"We almost lost because of a penalty last time so I really don't want to cause any trouble today. But Bucky likes to think otherwise." Nutty said as Bucky laughed.

.

"We have to hurry!" Ivy said as she dragged Daisy onto the boat. "We're doing pretty good. I don't see the need to rush." Daisy replied as Ivy started the boat. "I want to win!" Ivy replied as their boat sped off. "I'll drive." Jackie said as he and Nathan got in their boat. "Sure thing." Nathan replied. "We still are a little bit ahead. We still have a chance." Christopher said as he and Parasoul got in their boat and drove away.

"I can't believe we have to walk now." Castle said as he and Krystal walked along the street. "It's because of those Flirters!" Krystal replied. "We can still make it. See, there's the boathouse." Castle said as they ran over and got in the boat. "All the other teams already left since this is the last boat! We need to hurry but the boat won't start!" Krystal said as Castle walked over and took a look. "The engine is gone." Castle said. "Have an oar and start paddling!" Krystal said as she grabbed two oars from a rack.

"Where are all the other teams?" Owen asked, "They are all ahead of because this boat can't go very fast because of your fatness!" Noah replied. "I get a little hungry sometimes. That's all." Owen apologized, "You eat way too much." Noah replied, "That's why you wear a belt." he finished. "Sorry." Owen replied. "I feel sorry for myself." Noah said.

"The Don Box!" Popo said as he grabbed a tip. "We have to make it to the other side of this frozen death lake without ice skates to get to the chill zone." Popo said, "Seems simple enough, I mean, we have snow shoes." Nana said as they went onto the ice. "Don should have thought this through when he selected us." Popo said they reached the chill zone. "Congrats on getting here first again!" Don said. "I should have thought this one through." he murmered.

"That lake doesn't look so bad." Aria said as she began to walk onto it. "How about we hold hands and slowly walk?" Lola asked, "Yes, that would be a good idea." Aria replied as they began to slowly make their way across. "I wonder why it's called a death lake." Lola said. "Piranha!" Aria cried as a piranha came out of a hole and jumped at them. "There's more! RUN!" Lolo screamed as the two ran and slipped all the way to the chill zone. "Second!" Don said. "Great. I'm glad that's over." Aria said.

"Okay son, just hold my and you'll be safe." Dwayne said, "For once, I'll take that chance." Junior replied as they walked onto the ice. "Out of our way- ahh!" Rosa said as she slipped and slid facefirst into a pile of snow. "I'll help!" Madison said as she pulled Rosa. "They're getting away! Let's hurry!" Rosa said as she got back up and walked after them. "Father and Son get third and the Flirters get fourth!" Don said as the teams arrived. "And fifth for the Troublemakers." Madison said. "That is my line!" Don yelled.

"Okay, I went skating once. I think." Nathan said, "Whatever, let's hurry and go!" Jackie replied as they and the Dramatics went onto the ice. "I feel better now knowing that... wait, what was I going to say?" Jake said. "It doesn't matter. We got sixth!" Aimee said. "Lucky number seventh!" Jackie said as he and Nathan arrived at the chill zone. "You know, this race has actually been kind of fun." Nathan said.

"Eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth!" Don said as the Royals, Grammas, Artists, Opposites, and Brothers arrived at the chill zone. "I told you we needed to hurry!" Ivy said as she tackled Daisy. "Those two need to get their act together." Viola said as she and Tai arrived at the chill zone. "You should talk." James said as he and Allison reached the chill zone. "Why's that?" Viola asked, "You're performers and you said act. I just thought it was funny." James replied.

"Only one team can make it now. Either the Pros or the Twins!" Don said as the Twins read the tip. "We still have a shot! This ain't over yet!" Krystal said as she and Castle walked onto the ice. "Finally we made it!" Owen said. "We need a sled or something if we want to beat them now!" Noah said as the Twins were halfway to the other side. "I'll be the sled!" Owen said as he ripped off his shirt and shorts, "Weird, but it might actually work!" Noah said as he hopped on Owen as they slid across the ice. "What the-" Krystal started to say as Owen and Noah sped past them. "Pros you get fifteenth!" Don said. "Woohoo!" Owen cheered before he realized he was in his underwear. "You didn't need to rip the clothes you know." Noah said.

"Krystal, Castle, I'm sorry. You arrived here last. You are out of the race." Don said. -Cue the sad montage of clips, "We may have lost because our boat wouldn't work. But I had a great time. It was fun doing the race with you. We are so different, yet the same." Castle said, "Suprised to hear you say that." Krystal said as they walked off into the moonset.

Ranking-

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends

16th: Twins


	7. selegnA soL

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Today our teams will be traveling to Los Angeles, California. Home of the current United States President, Donald Trump. When teams arrive, they will be in store for some exciting challenges in the musical theater!" Don said as the Ice Climbers pressed the Don Box. "Los Angeles! I've always wanted to meet Reggie!" Popo said, "He isn't there. He lives in New York." Nana replied as they ran to the airport.

"Los Angeles? You went there on that field trip in eighth grade didn't you?" Dwayne said as he grabbed the tip. "Yeah, let's just hurry to the airport." Junior replied. "And ze Royals take second!" Parasoul said as she and Christopher ran past them. "I know a shortcut to the Moscow airport." Aria said, "Where?" Lola asked, "There is another airport behind us." Aria replied as the two ran the opposite way of the other teams. "Let's follow the Sisters." Rosa said as she and Madison followed Aria and Lola to the airport.

"ёцкбуэтйэцмю!" a Russian hobo said to Owen as the Pros ran by. "What did he say?" Noah asked, "He said give me your money in Latin." Nathan said. "Sorry. We have no money!" Noah said as he and Owen ran away. "Look! Another airport!" Nutty shouted. "Dude! You just told everyone!" Bucky said as everyone else ran the other way to the airport. "Thanks!" Miles said as he and Josh ran past them.

"Two tickets to L.A. please!" Nana said as she arrived at the airport. "Sure thing." the attendant replied as he gave them their tickets. "Oh by the way, can you save the seats in the back for the Royals when they come in?" Popo asked, "Sure thing." the attendant replied.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"We gave the Royals the bad seats because they aren't being very nice." Nana said. "They remind of our cousins Jacques and Josee. They were mean." Popo said.

.

"Here are your tickets." the attendant said as he handed Christopher their tickets. "Huh, we didn't even need to ask." Christopher said as they got on the plane. "Hi!" Popo said. "Hello! Wait, why are our seats over there?" Parasoul said as she looked at her ticket. "We have to sit by the bathrooms!" Christopher complained as the two walked over to the seats. "Okay Junior. Let's have a seat and wait until we arrive in L.A." Dwayne said as he and Junior sat down. _"_ _Please buckle up. We will be taking off shortly."_ the intercom said as the plane took off.

"I'm cold." Owen said. "Here's why you are cold. One, the temperature is 74 degrees in here. Two, you ate four quarts of ice cream. And three, you are in your underwear." Noah replied. "Oh, that makes sense." Owen said. "We're almost there!" Madison said, "Great. Definitely better than the other airport." Rosa replied. "We are back in the lead then, we still have a chance Daisy!" Ivy said.

~Confessional~ Opposites

"Ivy has been so focused on first ever since we won in the Amazon. I'm starting to get annoyed by it." Daisy said.

.

 _"The plane has now landed please exit through the exit."_ the intercom said as everyone except the Ice Climbers, Royals, and Father and Son ran out of the airport. "Reach the theater and get the judges approval and make your way to the chill zone." Annalise said as she read the tip. "I can't wait to perform!" Carlotta said. "Wow, you are actually excited about something other than Noah." Annalise replied. "Shut up about Noah already!" Carlotta yelled as they ran to the theater.

The Performers arrived first and walked onto the stage. "Viola and Tai! I saw you guys at the circus! You don't need to perform! Go on ahead." The first judge said as Viola and Tai walked off the stage. "That was easy." Viola said as she and Tai ran to the chill zone.

"I told you these instruments would eventually come in handy!" James said as he and Allison walked onto the stage. Allison and James played My Grandfather's Clock on the piano and flute greatly. "Bravo! Go on ahead!" the third judge said as Allison started crying, "What's wrong?" James asked, "I'm just so happy! Let's go!" Allison replied as she and James ran off the stage.

~Confessional~ Musicians

"Someone finally appreciates my talent! This is amazing!" Allison said.

.

"First for the Performers and second for the Musicians!" Don said as the two teams arrived. "I'm surprised the Dramatics aren't here." Viola said. "Yeah, you would think they would already be here." James replied. "Whatever! We still got second!" Allison said as she hugged James.

The Brothers did a comedy sketch, the Gamers played the theme song of the Legend of Zelda, the Artists painted a picture, the Flirters flirted with the judges, and the Opposites did a play with the Grammas. They all arrived at the chill zone in that order. "The play surprisingly worked!" Ivy said as they arrived. "See, your elders aren't just a sack of potatoes lying around the retirement homes." Edith said.

"Did you enjoy our acting?" Aimee asked as she and Jake finished their performance for the fifth time. "How many times do we have to tell you? The performance was okay so just leave already!" the second judge replied. "It needs to be amazing!" Aimee shouted as she and Jake got back in line to try again. "Next!" the first judge said as the Sisters walked in. "We have a riddle for you. What goes up but never goes down?" Lola asked. "I've heard this one a million times. It's a fart." the third judge replied. "No, the government's taxes!" Aria replied. "That's true and funny! You can go." the second judge said.

The Troublemakers did a magic trick and also got the judge's approval. "To the chill zone!" Bucky said as he and Nutty ran to the chill zone. "Tenth for the Troublemakers!" Don said as they arrived. "Five teams left. I just hope the Pros make it." Josh said. "The other flight has finally arrived!" Don said.

"We have to perform! Unless there is a mountain on that stage I can't do anything!" Popo said. "We'll think of something." Nana said worriedly. "Dad, you were a magician for birthday parties right?" Junior asked, "Yeah, why?" Dwayne asked, "I have a deck of cards. We can do a magic show!" Junior replied. "Sure thing! Great think sport!" Dwayne said as they walked onto the stage.

"Pick a card, any card!" Dwayne said as Junior grabbed a four of diamonds. "Look at your card and put it back." Dwayne said as Junior put the card back. "Judge! Check your ear!" Dwayne said. "What the heck?" the first judge said as he pulled Junior's card out of his ear. "That's amazing! You may go." the third judge said as Dwayne bowed. "Thank you, thank you." he said. "Come on dad!" Junior said.

"Next!" the judges said as Owen and Noah walked onto the stage. "What are we doing?" Owen asked, "I have no idea. We have no talent!" Noah replied. "Ahem, we are waiting." the second judge said. "We are auctioners and are selling right now. Anything look interesting to you?" Noah said in an Italian accent. "Well, I would like the fat one's limited edition purple underwear." the first judge said. "That will be 27 dollars." Noah replied as Owen gave him a nervous look. "Here you go." the judge said as he handed Noah the money. "Thank you. Owen, will you give the fair man the underwear?" Noah said as Owen took off his underweaer and handed it to the judge. "You may go now." the second judge said. "I knew the Italian auctioner act would work!" Noah said as the two ran to the chill zone. "Twelfth for the Pros! Why is Owen naked now?" Don asked. "Just part of the act." Noah replied as Owen blushed.

"Next!" the judges said as the Royals walked onto the stage. "We have one simple question. Why judge us when it is only your opinion? Someone else in the world would like this act. That is their opinion. That means we can pass no matter what." Christopher said as the judges just stared. "You can go." the first judge said as the two walked off the stage and ran to the chill zone. "Thirteenth for the Royals!" Don said, "Only one team can finish now. Either the Ice Climbers or the Dramatics." he finished.

~Confessional~ Dramatics

"We are performing for the sixth and last time no matter what they say. We need to stay in the race. Even if we perform a seventh time, it won't even matter. The Ice Climbers won't get their approval." Jake said.

.

"Next!" The judges said as Popo and Nana walked onto the stage. "We don't have much talent, but we can sculpt ice!" Nana said as an intern brought an ice chunk onto the stage. "Don't believe us, just watch." Popo said as he and Nana began whacking the ice with their hammers. "Done!" they both said as they stepped away. They had sculpted a replica of themselves. "Amazing! You can go!" the first judge said as Nana and Popo ran to the chill zone.

"Quick! We have to do our act quickly!" Jake said as he and Aimee ran onto the stage. They finished it in twenty seconds. "Marvelous! Just go!" the third judge said as the two ran out of the stage. "Oh no! Here come the Dramatics!" Popo said. "Popo, if we lose. I want to tell you something!" Nana said as they came closer to the chill zone. "What is it?" Popo asked, "I love you!" Nana replied as they reached the chill zone. "I love you too." Popo said as he kissed Nana. "Enough of the lovey-dovey stuff. Ice Climbers get fourteenth." Don said.

"Dramatics, I'm sorry. You arrived here last and now are out of the competition." Don said as the Dramatics arrived. -Cue the sad montage- "Okay, maybe I got ahead of myself with the acting." Aimee said. "Way overboard with the acting." Jake replied. "At least the judges said my performance was amazing." Aimee said. "Yeah, maybe we'll get the gold next time." Jake said sa yeht deklaw otni eht Moonside.

 **Sorry I cancelled Total Drama All-stars. I just couldn't do it. Maybe after this and another season I could do All-stars. If you know what Moonside is, you get a cookie.**

 **Rankings:**

 **20th: Farmers**

 **19th: Mafia Twins**

 **18th: Daters**

 **17th: Best Friends**

 **16th: Twins**

 **15th: scitamarD**


	8. El Taco Supremo

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Last time our teams went to Moonside. The Performers placed first not so surprisingly. Owen auditioned off his underwear, the Royals confused all. Dwayne showed us his magic skills, and the Ice Climbers proved they could sculpt. Yet it was the Dramatics, and their thirst for fame, that lost. Who will win today? Who will lose? Find out right here on... the Ridiculous Race!" Don said.

-Commercial- Teen Titans Go!

"Are you bored watching lame show after another?" the narrator asked, "No. I like these shows. They're my favorite." the kid replied. "Well it's time for your new favorite show, Teen Titans Go!" the narrator said, "Hell no, that show sucks. I'm out!" the kid said as he walked off the set.

.

"We're back and the Performers are getting their tip." Don said as Tai hit the Don Box. "We are going to Mexico!" Viola said as she read the tip. "Mexico, home to foods so spicy, the looks like an ice cream cone. Once teams arrive, they will have to make a taco and bring it to the interns for testing. Once they do that, it's a run to the chill zone at the local Chipotle." Don explained.

~Confessional~ Musicians

"We got second place! If we keep this up, we will win the race!" Allison said, "Yeah, we're on a roll with those Dramatics out of the way." James replied.

.

"Since Mexico is two miles away, the contestants will have to not use a plane this time." Don said as everyone began to signal a taxi. "Yes! From last to first!" Nana said as she and Popo got in a taxi. "Mind if we tag along with ya?" Dwayne said as he and Junior got in the cab. "Not at all!" Popo replied as the taxi took off. "Can you hurry up please? We're in a race." Nana said to the driver. "Don't tell me how to- hey, you're the Ice Climbers from Smash! Sure, I'll go as fast as I can." the driver replied.

"Dude, all the taxis are leaving. We're not getting any." Jackie said. "Here comes one right now." Nathan replied as they got in. "To Mexico!" Jackie shouted as the taxi pulled away. "Taxi!" Noah shouted as one pulled over. "Wait, you can't get in here." the driver said, "Why not?" Noah asked. "No clothes, no service." the driver replied as he pointed at Owen. "Look, we are in a race, so we can't take this crap right now." Noah said as he pulled Owen into the taxi, climbed into the front, and sped off.

"Perfect! We got here first!" Popo said as they got out of the taxi. "Thanks for the ride!" Junior said as he hit the Don Box. "We have to make a taco." Junior said. "Well, there is a Taco Bell right there." Dwayne said as he pointed at the restaurant. "Fine." Junior replied as they walked into the Taco Bell. "Uno Taco." Dwayne said as the cashier went and gave him a taco. "Gracias!" Junior said as they left. "Eat this." Dwayne said as he handed the first intern the taco. The intern nodded his head and Dwayne and Junior left.

"We got to the chill zone first!" Dwayne cheered as they arrived. "You got here first, but since you didn't make the taco, you get a one-hour penalty." Don said, "Which means the Ice Climbers get first!" Don said as Nana and Popo arrived. "Sorry guys. Hope you don't lose!" Popo said as they walked off.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"I told you we should have made the taco!" Junior yelled, "Calm down son, it's not like any other teams will arrive." Dwayne replied.

.

"Second for the Musicians again!" Don said as they arrived. "Woohoo!" Allison cheered as she hugged James. "And third for the Brothers." Don said as the two arrived. "We just keep getting better." Miles said. "I just hope Noah and Owen don't lose." Josh said. "Yeah, but they can still make it." Miles replied. "Wanna play a game while were waiting?" Dwayne asked as he took out a deck of cards, "Sure, but I get to shuffle this time." Junior replied as Dwayne handed him the deck.

"Oh boy, cooking!" Theodora said as she read the tip. "Let's make it taste marvelous." Edith replied. "Done!" Annalise said as she handed the taco to the judges. "You better not have messed this up." Carlotta said as the intern ate the taco. "Good." the intern said as the two ran to the chill zone. "Fourth for the Artists!" Don said as the two arrived. "That's nice." Carlotta replied as she and Annalise walked away.

~Confessional~ Performers

"It took us a while to find a taxi, but we are still doing good." Viola said.

.

"Fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth!" Don said as the Flirters, Troublemakers, Performers, and Sisters arrived at the chill zone. "We could have done better." Rosa complained. "Not really, we did really good." Madison replied as the four teams walked off. "Have any threes?" Dwayne asked, "Nope, go fish." Junior said as Dwayne grabbed another card. "Only a half-hour left." Junior said as he looked at the timer.

"It's taco-making time!" Jackie said as they arrived. "It's testing time for us!" Ivy said as they brought their taco to the interns. "Here you go." Daisy said as she handed the taco to the intern. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" the intern yelled, "Ivy, how many peppers did you put in the taco?" Daisy asked, "I don't know." Ivy replied. "Just go!" the intern yelled as the two ran off.

"Ninth and tenth!" Don said as the Royals and Opposites arrived. "Fifteen minutes left." Dwayne said. "Personally, I think we could have done better." Parasoul said as she and Christopher walked off. "The Pros still aren't here, that's not good." Josh said.

~Confessional~ Gamers

"Okay, just to set the record straight, making a taco is nothing like playing Cooking Mama." Jackie said.

.

"Okay, finally finished the taco." Noah said as Owen ate it. "Dude! Now we have to start all over again!" Noah complained. "Sorry." Owen replied. "Here we go again." Noah moaned as they started to make another taco. "Eleventh for the Gamers!" Don said as they arrived. "Allright!" Nathan said as he and Jackie walked off. "Five minutes left." Junior said.

"Finally finished our taco!" Theodora said. "It looks perfect!" Edith said as they gave it to the judges. "Perfect! You can go." the intern said as the Grammas walked to the chill zone. "Here's our taco!" Noah said as he handed it to the interns. "I'm too stuffed to eat anymore. You can go." the intern replied as Owen and Noah ran off.

"Father and Son your penalty is up." Don said as Dwayne and Junior stepped onto the chill zone. "One team left." Don said as the Grammas and Pros were making their way to the chill zone. "I have to fart." Owen said. "I have an idea. Lie down." Noah said as Owen laid down and Noah hopped on top of him. _**Bllrrt!**_ Owen farted, because he was naked, it blasted them past the Grammas and onto the chill zone. "Thirteenth for the Reality TV Pros!" Don said. "Woohoo!" Owen cheered.

"Edith, Theodora, I'm sorry. You are out of the race." Don said as they arrived. -Cue the sad montage- "We tried." Theodora said, "Yes, but we made pretty far, almost halfway." Edith replied. "Rotten kids!" Theodora yelled as she and Edith walked into Chipotle for a nice dinner.

Rankings:

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends

16th: Twins

15th: scitamarD

14th: Grammas


	9. Hawaiian Punch

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Where yesterday's winners, the Ice Climbers, will be getting their next tip." Don said as Nana hit the Don Box, "Hawaii! I've always wanted to go there with you!" Nana said as she read the tip, "Let's hurry and get to the boathouse then!" Popo replied as they ran off. "Hawaii, I bet the Daters would have loved to go there. Hehe." James said as he and Allison ran off.

"They are making all these places rather close." Josh said as he and Miles got in their boat and started it. "Yeah, probably just a coincidence." Miles replied. "Hawaii! I've wanted to paint a picture of a volcano and this is the perfect place to do it!" Annalise said. "Yeah, but let's focus on winning and paint the picture later." Carlotta replied as she started the boat. "Hey! The boat won't start!" Carlotta said as she kept pressing the button. "I got it." Noah said as he opened the hood and did some stuff. "There you go." Noah said as he and Owen got in their boat and sped off. "Thank you!" Annalise said.

~Confessional~ Artists

"That was nice of him." Carlotta said, "You like him." Annalise replied. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM! SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!" Carlotta yelled.

.

The Flirters and Troublemakers were neck and neck in their boats, "Hey cutie." Rosa said calmly, "Who, me?" Nutty asked, "Yes, what do you say you slow down a bit for us?" Rosa innocently asked, "Sure!" Nutty replied as he slowed the boat down. "See ya suckers!" Rosa yelled as she sat back down and sped off, splashing Bucky and Nutty. "Jerks!" Bucky said.

"Okay dad, this time, we follow the rules. If we get penalized again, we're gonna lose." Junior said. "Sure thing son." Dwayne replied. "Oh, you're not gonna give me a long speech about what happened?" Junior asked, "Nope, it was my fault after all." Dwayne replied. "Okay then." Junior said.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"I've lectured Junior many times, even when it was my fault sometimes. But he is growing up, so he doesn't really need lectures anymore." Dwayne said.

.

"We got here first!" Viola said as they arrived at the shore, "What happened to all the other teams?" she asked as she looked back at the ocean. "Nothing. Strange." she replied to herself as she hit the Don Box. "It's a botch and watch. Whoever isn't holding the tip has to grab a seashell from the ocean floor and insert it into the next Don Box for your next tip." Viola said as she read the tip. "Looks like you're diving." she said as they walked to the pier.

Meanwhile, the other twelve teams are stuck in a whirlpool. "Just hang on to the boat!" Aria yelled. "You think I don't know that!" Lolo replied. "I think the whirlpool finally subsided." Nathan said as the spinning stopped. "It did, now let's go!" Jackie replied as everyone sped off to Hawaii. "That was a close one." Bucky said as everyone reached the shore.

"Yay! You found a shell! Now let's go!" Viola said as she and Tai inserted it into the Don Box. "Reach the chill zone at the base of the volcano. Seems safe!" Viola said as she read the tip. As they left, everyone else arrived at the pier. "I got a shell!" Jackie said as he held up a crab, "Dude, that's a crab." Nathan replied. "Wait, what? AHHH!" Jackie cried as the crab pinched his hand. "Get it off!" he yelled as he pulled the shell off the crab, and swam away. "Now we just need to get to the chill zone." Nathan said as he read the tip.

~Confessional~ Performers

"It's strange that we got here first. But hey, I'll take what I can get." Viola said.

.

"Performers, you're first again." Don said as they arrived, "Gamers, you get second." Don finished as Jackie and Nathan ran onto the chill zone. "Alright! We're killing it!" Jackie cheered as they walked off, "It sure is hot though." Nathan replied. "And third for the Royals. How do our cameras never spot you guys?" Don said as Parasoul and Christopher arrived. "We are just so good, you don't even need to see it." Christopher replied.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"I'm glad I got the tip, because I'm not a good swimmer. Nana is much better than me at that." Popo said. "Thanks!" Nana replied.

.

"I can't find any shells!" Nana said as she came back up. "Cannonball!" Owen yelled as he jumped off the pier. "Ah! Full moon!" Nana yelled as she went underwater. "Ugh! Now I'm all wet!" Rosa complained as the water splashed her. "I found a shell!" Madison said. "Me too!" Allison said as they both came up. "Good, let's go!" James replied as they got their tip and ran off.

~Confessional~ Musicians

"We are doing pretty good actually." James said. "Yep! And I hope we can at least make it halfway through the competition!" Allison said. "No, we won't just make it halfway, we can win this!" James replied in a motivational way.

.

"I found a shell son!" Dwayne said as he came out of the water. "That's an eel dad! Drop it!" Junior yelled as Dwayne dropped it. "Phew. I'll find one eventually, don't worry." Dwayne said as he went back down. "Sup." Junior said as Popo sat down next to him. "Nothing, just waiting for Nana to find a shell." Popo replied. "Do you think we are friends?" Junior asked, "Popo! I got a shell!" Nana said as she came out of the water. "Good! See ya Junior!" Popo said as he and Nana ran off.

~Confessional~ Junior

"I wish I could make some friends." Junior said, "You know, this is really convenient, dad's getting a shell, and I can confess without him hearing anything." he said.

.

"Fourth, fifth, and sixth!" Don said as the Musicians, Flirters, and Ice Climbers arrived. "Yay! Fourth! That's still good!" Allison cheered. "We could have beat the Musicians." Rosa complained, "Well if you didn't spend five minutes drying off, maybe we would have beat them here." Madison replied. "Whatever. We still did good." Popo said as the three teams walked off.

"I wish Lola grabbed the tip now." Aria moaned as she waited on the pier. "Me too." Ivy said. "We would have already reached the chill zone probably if I was swimming." Aria said. "Same here, she slows me down alot." Ivy replied. "Got it!" Lola and Daisy said in unison. "See you at the chill zone!" Aria said as she and Lola ran off. "It's on." Ivy said as she and Daisy ran after them.

"I found a shell!" Annalise said as she came out of the water. "Good, we can still make it." Carlotta said to herself as they got the tip and ran off. "Seventh and eighth." Don said as the Opposites and Sisters arrived. "Woo! We beat you! Take that Aria!" Ivy cheered as the two teams walked off. "Ninth for the Artists!" Don said as Annalise and Carlotta arrived. "Only three spots left." Don said.

~Confessional~ Artists

"We did so-so today. But I know we could do better." Carlotta said as she elbowed Annalise. "Hey! What was that for?" Annalise asked, "That was an accident." Carlotta replied.

.

"Found four shells!" Nutty said as he came out of the water. "I have an idea." Bucky said as he took three of the shells and buried them in the sand. "Oh, I see what you did there." Nutty replied as they got their tip and ran off.

~Confessional~ Troublemakers

"I bet Don put thirteen shells near the pier so there would be one for each of us." Nutty said. "Exactly, so the lucky loser who finds them, if they do, will be the winner." Bucky said.

.

"Tenth for the Troublemakers!" Don said as they arrived. "Not too shabby." Bucky said as they walked off. "Hey guys." Nutty said as they sat down at a picnic table. "Lemonade anyone?" a waitress asked as she walked up to the table. "Yes!" Everyone replied, they were all hot from sitting next to the volcano. No one said anything, they were all too hot.

"Hey! I see something shiny in the sand!" Noah said as he and Miles walked over to it. "There are three shells right here!" they both said as they picked up a shell. "Let's go Owen!" Noah said as Josh and Owen got out of the water. "We got the shells." Miles said as all four ran off. "Finally got one!" Dwayne said as he grabbed the third buried shell. "We're in last! We have to hurry!" Junior said as they ran off.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"Someone cheated and buried those shells!" Junior complained, "Hopefully they get what they deserve whoever it was." Dwayne replied.

.

"Pros and Brothers, you tied for Eleventh!" Don said. "Woohoo!" Owen cheered, "But, Noah and Miles grabbed the shells, Owen and Josh were supposed to get them. Twenty minute penalty!" Don said as he started the timer. "Did we make it?" Dwayne said as he and Junior arrived, "Yes, you placed eleventh." Don replied. "Yes! We are still in!" Junior cheered as they walked off. "Since you two tied for second-last, there is no point of giving you guys a penalty." Don said. "So it's a non-elimination round?" Josh asked, "No, you both are out of the race." Don replied.

-Cue the sad montage- "What are the odds? We auditioned together and lost together." Miles said, "Yeah, I had a lot of fun in this race." Josh said, "Me too!" Owen said. "Yeah, even if we did lose, this race was somewhat fun." Noah replied. "Maybe next time." Josh said as all four walked off into the sunset.

 **Sorry if this chapter came out too early, I just had a lot of spare time. Only eleven contestants left!**

Rankings:

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends

16th: Twins

15th: scitamarD

14th: Grammas

13th: Brothers

12th: Reality TV Pros


	10. Japanese Temple Maze

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race, where yesterday's winners, the Performers, will be starting off this leg of the race. "We are going to Japan." Viola said as she read the tip. "Japan, home to Nintendo, weird writing, and lots of other things I don't understand. Once teams arrive they will have to find an ancient Japanese temple, where they will find their next tip." Don explained.

"Finally! We get to use the airport!" Nathan said as he and Jackie ran after the Performers. "This time, we will not have the back seats!" Christopher said. "Yes indeed." Parasoul replied. "We are almost halfway through the race James! Can't you believe it!" Allison said as she and James ran into the airport first. "Two tickets to Japan please!" James said as the attendant handed him the tickets. "Let's go!" Allison said as she and James took the front seats.

~Confessional~ Artists

"Aww man, Noah, Owen, and Cody are already all out of the race!" Annalise complained. "At least you'll be able to focus on winning now." Carlotta replied.

.

All the teams got on the plane and no one took the back seat. "Popo?" Junior asked, "Yeah?" Popo replied, "You never answered my question, do think we are friends?" Junior asked, "Sure, I guess so." Popo replied. "Okay, just checking." Junior said.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"We keep almost losing every time! I'm just trying to make friends so nobody tries to sabotage us." Junior said, "Good thinking, that's my boy!" Dwayne replied as he patted Junior on the back.

.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you brought your 3DS!" Nathan complained as he saw Jackie playing on it. "Look at the Flirters for example." Jackie replied as he pointed at the two girls on their phones. "Someone liked my picture on Instagram!" Rosa said. "Oh, then it's my fault." Nathan said as he sat back down and watched Jackie. _"_ _The plane has now landed. Thank you fot flying McClean airlines."_ the intercom said as everyone ran out the plane.

"We have to find an ancient temple." Nana said, "I know where that is." Popo replied as they ran off. "Wait up!" Dwayne said as he and Junior ran after them. "Everyone follow the Ice Climbers!" Jackie yelled. "Dude, you did it again!" Nathan complained, "What did I do?" Jackie asked, "You told everyone where to go!" Nathan replied. "Just trying to be helpful." Jackie said as they ran off.

"We're here first!" Nana said as Popo grabbed the tip, "Make your way through the maze and reach the silver chill zone." Popo said as he read the tip. "This time, the chill zone is silver, why? Because after this episode only ten out of twenty contestants will still be in the race." Don explained. "Let's do this!" Junior yelled as he and Dwayne ran into the temple. "There are multiple paths." Dwayne said. "Lucky left!" Junior said as he and Dwayne took the left path.

"Okay we have to go through this maze and reach the chill zone." Lola said as she read the tip. "Like the pyramid." Aria replied. "And I bet it's just like the pyramid." Viola said as she and Tai ran into the temple. "Maybe there are some traps in there." Bucky said, "Japanese temples don't have traps." Nutty replied. "Not for long." Bucky said. "Oh, we're gonna set up the traps." Nutty said.

~Confessional~ Troublemakers

"A maze like this is the perfect place to put traps. Simply set them up behind you, and whoever else takes that path will have to deal with it." Bucky said.

.

"I'd say this is a good spot." Bucky said as he hung a boulder on the ceiling. "Whatever you say." Nutty replied as they ran off and made a right. "This temple is pretty plain, no drawings, no artwork, no statues, nothing." Carlotta said as she looked around. "Probably an abandoned temple, they took away all the artifacts and left it like this." Annalise replied.

"We need to strategize while we are down here." Christopher said, "Okay, what's your plan?" Parasoul asked, "I was thinking we avoid contact with all the other teams until the finale." Christopher said. "That sounds like a good idea." Parasoul replied. "Hello! Goodbye!" Ivy said as she and Daisy ran past them. "Get back here!" Christopher yelled as he and Parasoul ran after them.

~Confessional~ Opposites

"It's just so fun messing with those Royals." Ivy said, "While it is kind of mean, I kind of enjoy it too." Daisy said.

.

"Dad! I see a light!" Junior said as he and Dwayne ran towards it. "Father and Son, you are in first place!" Don said as they arrived. "Yes! Finally, we're not second-last!" Junior said. "Speaking of second, here come the Performers!" Don said as they arrived. "Halfway through the race, awesome." Viola said as the two teams walked off.

"Bucky, I feel like we're going in a circle." Nutty said. "That's what mazes do, they-" Bucky started to say but the boulder crashed down him. "Yep, we were definitely going in circles." Bucky said. "I'll try to help!" Nutty said as he began to pull the boulder.

"Third and fourth!" Don said as the Musicians and Artists arrived. "Third! Woohoo!" Allison cheered as she and James walked off. "Don, there was some kind of haunted piano down there!" Annalise said. "You're probably just seeing things." Don replied.

"You rotten teenagers!" Christopher yelled as he and Parasoul chased after the Opposites. "I see a the exit!" Daisy said, "Alright!" Ivy said as the two teams exited the temple and ran onto the chill zone. "Opposites fifth, and Royal get sixth." Don said.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"This maze is really confusing." Nana said. "Yeah, there were pianos playing by themselves!" Popo said.

.

The Sisters and Flirters were walking down a path together, but still weren't getting along. "You suck!" Rosa said, "Why? We are just walking here." Aria asked. "I don't know. I just like insulting people." Rosa replied. "The exit!" Lola said as she and Aria ran ahead of the Flirters. "Sisters, you get seventh, and Flirters take eighth. Now only two teams can finish." Don said as they arrived.

"Do you think we are getting closer to the exit, or farther?" Jackie asked, "I don't know. It is a maze after all." Nathan replied. "Dude! Look at these pianos!" Jackie said as he sat down on a bench. _"You have beautiful hands! I will keep them forever!"_ a voice said to Jackie, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they ran out of the temple. "Calm down guys. You get ninth." Don said. "Only one spot left!" Don said.

~Confessional~ Gamers

"That piano is creepy dude!" Nathan said. "It wanted my hands! That's not just creepy! That's like, disturbing!" Jackie replied.

.

"The boulder is almost off!" Nutty said as he continued to pull. "It's no use, we lost." Bucky replied. "WHAT? We have gone through so much together, and now you give up!? Not on my watch!" Nutty said as he lifted the boulder off Bucky. "Let's go!" Bucky said as they ran past the Ice Climbers. "The exit was right here." Nana said as she and Popo ran out. "No! We ran past it!" Nutty cried as walked out the exit. "Ice Climbers, you take tenth!" Don said. "Bucky, Nutty, I'm sorry, you are out of the race." Don said as they arrived.

-Cue the sad montage- "We had our fun." Bucky said. "Yeah, karma caught up to us this time." Nutty replied. "We did get like five people eliminated though." Bucky said. "I think we got what we deserved." Nutty sai as they walked off.

 **Halfway through the race! Thank you for all your support! Tell me who you think should be eliminated next in the reviews.**

Rankings:

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends

16th: Twins

15th: scitamarD

14th: Grammas

13th: Brothers

12th: Reality TV Pros

11th: Troublemakers


	11. AntOWtica

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Yesterday's winners, Father and Son, will be starting off the second half of the race." Don said as Dwayne hit the Don Box, "We are going to Antarctica." Dwayne said as he read the tip. "Antartica, home to nothing but ice. When teams arrive, they must toss a ring onto a chunk of ice in the middle of a lake, then get their next tip." Don explained.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"We've made it halfway through the race, so we have to give it our all!" Dwayne said, "Dad, you're not a motivational speaker." Junior replied.

.

Dwayne and Junior got into the airport first, "Is there any private flights to Antarctica?" Dwayne asked. "Yes, one left. Here you go." the attendant replied as he handed Dwayne the tickets and a lollipop to Junior. "Thanks!" Junior said as they got into the plane. _"The plane will now be taking off."_ the intercom said as the plane took off. "We're gonna be there first!" Dwayne said. "Yeah, okay then." Junior said.

"Two tickets to Antarctica!" Viola said, "Here you go." the attendant said as he handed Tai the tickets. After everyone got their tickets, they all got in the plane. "Hey, weren't there ten of us?" Lola asked as she saw only nine teams. "It doesn't matter, that means last place for them!" Rosa said as the plane took off.

~Confessional~ Musicians

"I feel really confident that we are making it to the final five at least now." Allison said, "Don't get yourself to worked up." James replied.

.

"Okay, we're here first! What does the tip say?" Dwayne asked as he and Junior ran out of the airport. "We have to toss a ring on that chunk of ice." Junior said as he pointed to the lake, "The rings are hidden in the snow." Junior finished. "Let's start looking for rings then!" Dwayne said as he and Junior began digging in the snow.

"This flight is really long." Aria said, "Tell me about it." Lola moaned. "I think we are almost there though." Nathan said. "I sure hope so." Jackie replied. "At least we're all still in first." Daisy said, "Yeah, imagine if there was one team already at Antarctica doing the challenges." Ivy replied.

"I'll toss the ring dad." Junior replied as Dwayne handed him a ring. The ring flew out his hand and landed on the chunk of ice. "Great! What's next?" Dwayne asked, "We have to ride the snow mobiles through the obstacle course to the get to the chill zone." Junior replied as he read the tip. "The snow mobiles are over there." Dwayne said as he pointed to them. "Good, let's go." Junior said as he and Dwayne got on and drove off.

 _"The plane has now landed, thank you for choosing McClean Airlines."_ the intercom said as the other nine teams ran out of the airport. "Ring tossing! I'm good at that!" Lola said as she read the tip. "Someone was already here." Popo said, "How can you tell?" Nana asked, "There's a ring on the ice chunk." Popo replied. "We better catch up then." Nana said as they began digging in the snow.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"I think someone cheated." Popo said, "You think?" Nana replied

.

"Here we are, the obstacle course." Junior said as they arrived. "Hang on tight son!" Dwayne said as he sped off. The snow mobile flew off the ramp through the ice rings and onto the otherside. "We made it!" Junior said as they got off the snow mobile. "I did it! Woohoo! Let's get to the chill zone!" Dwayne said as they ran to the chill zone. "First for Father and Son again!" Don said. "Yes!" Junior said as they walked off.

"Madison, I say we sabotage somebody." Rosa whispered as they were digging in the snow, "Why?" Madison asked, "We might lose, three teams already got their rings on the ice chunk." Rosa replied, "Who were you thinking of?" Madison asked, "The Sisters." Rosa replied. "I'm not even gonna ask this time." Madison said.

~Confessional~ Sisters

"I don't trust those Flirters." Aria said, "Then we sabotage them!" Lola said. "For once, you have a good idea." Aria replied.

.

"Rosa is tossing her ring now, watch this." Lola said as she threw and icicle at their ring. The icicle missed the ring and instead hit a snowmobile "Whoops." Lola said. "Haha! I don't even have to try sometimes!" Rosa laughed as she and Madison got on a snowmobile and rode off.

~Confessional~ Flirters

"I was going to sabotage them, but they pretty much doomed themselves!" Rosa laughed.

.

"That obstacle course wasn't too hard." Popo said as he and Nana ran to the chill zone. "Ice Climbers get second place!" Don said. "Who got first?" Nana asked, "Father and Son." Don replied as Nana and Popo walked off. "Hello!" Dwayne said as the Ice Climbers sat down. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Popo asked, "We took a private plane here and did the challenges an hour before you guys arrived here." Junior replied.

"The obstacle course looks pretty tough. What if I get hurt?" James asked nervously, "You won't get hurt! You can do this! I believe in you!" Allison replied as James sped into the obstacle course and closed his eyes. "Open your eyes! We made it!" Allison said as she and James got off the snowmobile. "You're right, I did it! Woohoo!" James cheered as they ran to the chill zone, "Musicians take third!" Don said as they arrived. "Awesome!" James said as they walked off.

~Confessional~ Performers

"Everything was breeze! Why did we not get first or second? Because we found this cute bunny in the snow! He can be part of our performances when we get back home!" Viola said.

.

"Performers are fourth!" Don said as they arrived. "I can live with that." Viola said as she and Tai walked off. "And we take fifth!" Christopher said as he and Parasoul arrived at the chill zone. "We never saw you do the challenges." Don said, "We did, just the cameras never saw us." Parasoul replied as they walked off.

Jackie and Nathan had just got their ring on the ice chunk and had just left on their snowmobile. "We're the last ones here." Aria said, "That means we have the broken snowmobile. Darn." Lola said, "Cheer up, we still have a chance." Aria said as she tossed a ring onto the ice chunk. "Let's go!" she said as she and Lola got on the broken snowmobile. "See! It still works, just not very fast." Aria said as they rode off.

~Confessional~ Gamers

"I was nervous about the obstacle course at first, but I realized it's just like... wait, it isn't like anything I have seen before." Jackie said.

.

"Sixth, seventh, and eighth!" Don said as the Flirters, Opposites, and Artists arrived at the chill zone. "Haha! Those Sisters are done for!" Rosa laughed. "Well, the Gamers haven't finished either, the Sisters can still make it." Annalise said. "I don't care about what you have to say!" Rosa yelled as the three teans walked off.

"Dude, the Sisters are coming!" Nathan said as he saw them get closer. Jackie said nothing and abruptly sped into the obstacle course. "Dude! Watch out!" Nathan yelled, "Crap!" Jackie yelled as he bumped into one of the ice rings. "Oww." Nathan moaned. "We can still... ow, make it." Jackie said, they were both in pain. They both started limping over to the chill zone.

"They're gonna beat us!" Lola said as they arrived at the obstacle course, "Not on my watch!" Aria replied as she went off the ramp and through the obstacle course. "Wow, let's go!" Lola said as they got off the snowmobile and ran to the chill zone. "And ninth goes to..." Don said as the Gamers and Sisters were almost at the chill zone. "The Gamers!" Don said as they collapsed onto the chill zone. "Woohoo." Jackie moaned.

~Confessional~ Flirters

"I knew this would work! Those Sisters are out of here! Hahaha!" Rosa laughed.

.

"Aria, Lola, you are out of the race." Don said. -Cue the sad montage- "We tried to sabotage the Flirters, but failed." Lola said. "That just goes to show that cheaters never win." Aria replied. "We made it halfway through the race at least." Lola said. "Even if we didn't win, I still had fun." Aria said as they walked off.


	12. Vienerschitzel Run

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race, where yesterday's winners, Father and Son, will be starting off this leg of the race!" Don said as Dwayne hit the Don Box. "We are going to Germany." Dwayne said as he read the tip. "Germany, home to a language I can't understand. Once teams arrive, they will hit the Don Box for their next tip." Don explained.

~Confessional~ Artists

"There are nine of us left and things are getting exciting!" Annalise said, "I have a feeling the Gamers are going to lose though. That crash basically crippled both of them. Poor things." Carlotta said.

.

Father and Son reached the airport first again, "Do you have any private flights available to Germany?" Dwayne asked, "Yes, here are your tickets Mr. Dougland." the attendant said as she handed Dwayne the tickets. "Dad, our last name is Adkins, not Dougland!" Junior whispered as they got in the plane. "It's fine son, always take advantage of situations like these." Dwayne replied as their plane took off.

"Jackie... ow, are you doing okay?" Nathan asked, "No, this... really hurts." Jackie replied. "The... airport, let's take a break on the plane." Nathan said as they walked in and got in line. "Are you guys okay?" Madison asked, "We're good... ow." Jackie replied as his leg continued to throb with pain. "Okay then." Madison nervously replied.

The eight teams boarded the plane and it took off. "Would anyone like some hot chocolate?" Nana asked as she handed a mug to Popo, "Us please." Nathan replied as Nana gave him and Jackie a mug. They both drank it and smiled again. "I feel a little better now." Jackie moaned. "At least it's something." Nathan replied. "We are doing good, just we need to do better." Rosa said, "Well if you put actual effort into the challenges, maybe we would do better." Madison replied.

~Confessional~ Opposites

"Ivy is finally done with trying to be first everytime now." Daisy said, "It's not like it even matters anymore." Ivy replied.

.

"We are here first again son! Woohoo! What does the tip say Dwayne asked as he and Junior ran out of the airport. "It's an all-in. We have to eat a giant German sausage and run a mile to the next Don Box." Junior said as he read the tip. They walked over and sat down at one of the tables. "Umm... let's eat?" Junior said as they began to put their forks in the sausage and ate it.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"I'm a slow eater, so it's a good thing we got here first." Dwayne said. "I will most likely end up eating most of the sausage probably." Junior said.

.

Everyone on the plane was extremely bored. "How much longer?" Annalise moaned, "Twenty more minutes." Carlotta replied. "I hate this." Parasoul said, "Me too, it feels like we've been up here for hours." Christopher replied. Jackie had fallen asleep on the floor, "Dude, wake up." Nathan said, "Huh?" Jackie said as he got up, "You fell asleep man." Nathan said as Jackie got back in his seat.

"Dad, you need to eat more." Junior said, "I'm trying." Dwayne replied. "We are almost done." Junior said as he took another bite, "We should be done soon." Dwayne said. They both were eating as fast as they could. "Finally, done." Junior moaned as they got out of their seats and began walking to the next Don Box.

 _"The plane has now landed."_ the intercom said as the eight teams ran out of the plane and airport, "We have to eat a giant German sausage! Alright! I love German sausage!" Popo said as he read the tip. "Let's get eating then!" Nana replied as they sat down and began to eat. "I wish there was ketchup." Carlotta said, "Don't worry, I took some from the plane." Annalise replied as she handed Carlotta a packet, "Thanks." Carlotta said as she put the ketchup on it and began to eat.

~Confessional~ Musicians

"The sausage didn't taste too bad, just really sour and... sour." Allison said, "You got that right." James replied.

.

"Done!" The Musicians and Ice Climbers said at the same time as they both ran off. "Don't worry, we're almost done." Annalise said as she saw the look on Carlotta's face. "Okay." Carlotta replied as they continued to eat. Viola and Tai had chopped up the sausage and Viola was juggling and tossing pieces into Tai's mouth, "It's an all-in, so I ate a piece." Viola said as she continued to toss pieces.

"We're here. What does the Don Box say?" Dwayne asked as Junior grabbed the tip, "There's a boomerang on it! Yes!" Junior said, "A boomerang will randomly appear on a tip which can be used to send a team back to the last challenge." Don explained, "Who should we use it on?" Dwayne asked, "The Opposites or the Flirters, I don't trust either one." Junior said, "Well Rosa is kind of hot." Dwayne said, "You know mom is watching this right?" Junior asked, "Oh crud, umm, let's just do the Opposites." Dwayne replied. "Anyway, we have to get past this mine field to get to the chill zone." Junior said as he read the tip.

~Confessional~ Flirters

"That sausage was disgusting!" Rosa complained, "I ate most of it." Madison said.

.

"Done." Madison moaned as they got out of their seats and jogged off. "You took too long." Rosa said, "Me? You barely ate any sausage!" Madison replied, "Don't yell at me!" Rosa said, "Sorry." Madison apologized. "Done!" Carlotta said as she and Annalise ran off, "You have a little ketchup on your cheek." Annalise said, "I do?" Carlotta asked as she wiped the ketchup off her cheek, "I did!" she said as they continued to run.

"Come on Daisy! We're gonna get last if you don't eat faster!" Ivy said as she and Daisy continued to eat, "I'm hurrying okay?" Daisy replied as she began to eat faster. "The performance is now over." Viola said as she tossed the last piece into Tai's mouth and ran off with him. "See! We need to hurry!" Ivy said as they finished up the sausage, "Done, are you happy now?" Daisy asked as they got out of their seats and ran off, "Yes." Ivy replied.

"Father and Son, you get first again!" Don said as they arrived, "You put a straight path through the mine field, it's not like it was hard." Junior said, "Can we use our boomerang on the Opposites?" Dwayne asked as he handed it to Don, "Yes, the Opposites will now have to eat another sausage." Don said as he sent an intern to go tell them.

~Confessional~ Opposites

"Ugh! I hate this! We have to eat another sausage! There is no way we won't get last now!" Ivy yelled

.

"Musicians get second and Ice Climbers get third!" Don said as they arrived. "We'll get first next time." James said as they walked off. "You made the mine field way too easy." Popo said as he and Nana walked off. "Fourth goes to the Royals, how did you do it? We had cameras everywhere!" Don asked, "We just did the challenges, you never saw us." Parasoul replied. "In later episodes we are going to see you on camera, you can't keep this up much longer." Don said as they walked off.

The Flirters and Artists were both running side by side to the mine field when Madison threw up, "I should have eaten more sausage, even if it was disgusting. Sorry Madison." Rosa said as Annalise and Carlotta ran off. "Good luck!" Viola said as she and Tai ran past them, "Sorry Madison, let's just take it slow." Rosa said as Madison stopped vomiting, "Please." Madison replied as they began to walk.

"Fifth and sixth!" Don said as the Artists and Performers arrived at the chill zone. "Only two spots left." Don said, "We took a while, but we still made it." Viola said they walked off.

~Confessional~ Artists

"Wow, this race is going by fast, now fifth place isn't really good." Carlotta said, "I sure hope we win though." Annalise said.

.

"Done with the second sausage finally!" Daisy moaned as she and Ivy got out of their seats and ran off. "We're not gonna make it." Ivy panted, "We still have a chance. Look! There's the Flirters!" Daisy said as she pointed ahead. "We can still do this!" Ivy said as they began to run faster.

"Gamers get seventh!" Don said, "Yeah... ow, woohoo!" Jackie said as he and Nathan walked off. "Here come the Opposites and Flirters!" Don said as the Opposites ran ahead the Flirters. "Yes we- AHHHHH!" Daisy screamed as she and Ivy were blast away by a mine. "Flirters get eighth!" Don said as Rosa and Madison walked onto the chill zone. "We're still in it! Woohoo!" Rosa cheered as she and Madison walked off.

Don walked over to Ivy and Daisy who were covered in soot, "Daisy, Ivy, I'm sorry, you are out of the race." Don said. -Cue the sad montage- "Oh well, we tried. We would have made it if it weren't for that boomerang." Ivy said, "Did you have fun in this race at least?" Daisy asked, "No, not really, the race was pretty boring." Ivy replied. "Oh, well if that's what you think. I had fun, let's just go home." Daisy said as she and Ivy walked off.


	13. Dad's Bag

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Once again, Father and Son will be starting off this leg of the race." Don said as Junior hit the Don Box, "We are going to Baghdad." Junior said as he read the tip, "Baghdad, ancient center of trade and culture, once teams arrive they must find a vase and bring it to the chill zone, trust me, it will take them a long time." Don explained.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"We have been doing pretty good in the race. First in the last three episodes." Junior said, "Yep, and we'll keep it up until the finale!" Dwayne said.

.

Dwayne and Junior got in the airport first again, "Have any private flights available?" Dwayne asked, "No, here are the tickets to the regular flight though." the attendant replied as he handed Dwayne the tickets, "Thank you." Junior said as he and Dwayne got in the plane and took the front seat. The other seven teams all boarded the plane and it took off.

"This is getting tense." Nathan said, "I know, only eight teams left." Jackie replied. "Hey boys!" Rosa said as she and Madison leaned over their seats, "Oh, umm... hi?" Jackie said, "You look kind of cute Nathan." Rosa said, "Same goes for you Jackie." Madison said as both of them began to blush, "I umm, uh, don't know what to say." Nathan stammered, "Could you help us find a vase when we get to Baghdad please?" Rosa asked, "Sure!" Jackie replied as the Flirters sat back down, "Thanks!" Madison said.

~Confessional~ Gamers

"A girl talked to me!" Nathan said, "I think she likes you." Jackie said.

.

~Confessional~ Flirters

"Suckers." Rosa said as she began to laugh.

.

"What is this?" Annalise asked as she held up a piece of food, "I don't know, maybe the finger of the chicken?" Carlotta replied, "Ugh, I can't eat airplane food." Annalise said. Nana and Popo were strategizing in their seats, "With a few Google searches, I found a vase." Nana whispered, "Good, we just follow the map and we got it." Popo replied.

 _"The plane has now landed, thank you for flying with us."_ the intercom said as everyone ran out of the airport. "Woah, this place is huge." Nathan said as he looked around the deserted town, "We better get looking then!" Rosa said as the two teams began to look for vases. "We have a map, lucky us." Popo said as he and Nana ran off.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"We can finally get first!" Nana said, "Yes, it will be a nice change compared to Dwayne and Junior winning." Popo said.

.

"Here is where the vase should be-" Nana began to say as James grabbed it, "Darn it! We should have checked to make sure no one was following us!" Popo said as James and Allison ran off. "Better start looking." Nana said as they began to look. "Okay dad, I read about this in my history book, it said many vases and carpets could be found at the west side of town. We just keep running straight until we see vases." Junior said as he and Dwayne kept running, "Whatever you say son." Dwayne replied.

"Where is the chill zone?" James asked as they ran out of town, "I don't see it, wait never mind, it's over there." Allison replied as she pointed to the chill zone. "Okay, let's get there! It may take a while though." James said, "We are still in first at least." Allison said.

~Confessional~ Flirters

"If they find a vase for us, we ditch them and take the vase." Rosa said, "We just need to keep up the lovey-dovey stuff." Madison replied.

.

Father and Son were still running straight, "Here it is! The shopping district." Junior said as they arrived, "Perfect, a vase!" Dwayne said as he picked one up. "Now we just need to find the chill zone." Junior said as they looked around, "It's probably out of town." Dwayne said as they walked off.

"Look at this beautiful painting!" Annalise said as she picked it up, "We can take it as a souvenier." Carlotta said as they continued to look for a vase. "This place is completely deserted!" Annalise said as she looked around, "It's just us and the other teams that are here." Carlotta replied as they continued to walk down the aisle.

~Confessional~ Performers

"It was hard finding a vase in this town, so we let Lily, help us. She is such a cute bunny!" Viola said.

.

"Musicians, you get first!" Don said as James and Allison arrived, "First place finally! WOOHOO!" Allison cheered, "We are doing awesome!" James said as they walked off, "Father and Son, you get second!" Don said as they arrived. "Alright son, second is still good." Dwayne said as he and Junior walked off with the Musicians.

"Any luck?" Nana asked, "Nope, still can't find anything." Popo replied. "We have got to find something quick, I'm getting really hot in my parka." Nana said, "Me too." Popo replied. The Flirters and Gamers were still looking together. "Boys, two teams have finished, we better hurry." Rosa said as she, Madison, Jackie, Nathan were looking for vases, "I can't find anything." Nathan replied. "Found one!" Jackie said as Popo sneaked up behind him and grabbed the vase and ran off. "It's gone!" Madison said.

~Confesssional~ Flirters

"Those two are idiots!" Rosa yelled.

.

"Ice Climbers get third!" Don said as they arrived, "It's not first or second, but still good." Nana said as they walked off. "We get fourth!" Christopher said as he and Parasoul ran onto the chill zone with their vase, "How do you... ugh! Never mind! Just go!" Don yelled as the Royals walked off. "I just don't get how they do it." Don said to himself.

"Find anything?" Viola asked, Tai shook his head to say no. "Good job Lily! You found us a vase!" Viola said as she picked the bunny up and hugged it while Tai picked up the vase, "Let's go!" Viola said as she and Tai ran off. Annalise and Carlotta were still looking for their vase, "We've searched the north, south, and east sides of town." Annalise said, "That leaves the west!" Carlotta said as she and Annalise ran past the Flirters and Gamers. "After them!" Rosa yelled as they chased after the Artists.

"Fifth goes to the Performers!" Don said as they arrived. "Not too bad. Let's try harder next time." Viola said. "Why do you have a bunny with you?" Don asked, "She is part of our team. Her name is Lily." Viola replied as they walked off. "Okay then, freaks." Don said to himself.

"Oh my god! There are so many vases here!" Annalise said as she picked one up, "Let's hurry and get to the chill zone." Carlotta replied as they ran off. "Here's a vase." Jackie said as he handed Madison a vase, "Thank you boys, now let's hurry and beat the Artists to the chill zone." Madison said as they both ran off.

~Confessional~ Gamers

"I'm glad we found some trustworthy allies." Jackie said, "I know, right." Nathan replied.

.

"Artist get sixth!" Don said as they arrived, "Who will take the last spot?" he said as the Flirters and Gamers came closer to the chill zone. "Sorry boys, only one of us can finish, so... see ya!" Rosa said as she smacked the vase out of Jackie's hands as it smashed on the ground, "Noooooooooooo!" Nathan yelled as the Flirters ran to the chill zone. "Flirters take seventh!" Don said as they arrived. "Yes! Still in it!" Rosa said as they walked off.

"Jackie, Nathan, I'm sorry, you are out of the race." Don said. -Cue the sad montage- "Dude! This race was awesome!" Jackie said, "Yeah, we got to go diving in the sea, explore temples, make tacos, and all kinds of awesome stuff!" Nathan said, "Let's do this again sometime!" Jackie said, "Just next time, not trust hot girls." Nathan replied as they walked off.

Rankings:

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends

16th: Twins

15th: Dramatics

14th: Grammas

13th: Brothers

12th: Reality TV Pros

11th: Troublemakers

10th: Sisters

9th: Opposites

8th: Gamers


	14. The Chinese Connection

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Today's episode will be a little bit different than usual." Don said, "Enjoy the show!" Don said as he walked off.

I was excited to start another leg of the race. There were only seven of us left! I couldn't believe we had made it this far myself. The Musicians and Father and Son had already gotten their tips and ran off. "What does it say?" I asked, "It says we need to catch a flight to China." Nana replied as we ran off. It was hard to run very fast in this heat because our parkas were very snug and warm, so they didn't help much.

Once we arrived at the airport, we asked for our tickets and got on the plane. We had arrived at the airport fourth because those Royals passed us up! We sat down in the seat next to Dwayne and Junior. For some odd reason though, Junior is acting really nice to me, I don't know why though. Me and Nana drank some hot chocolate on the plane while we watched Viola and Tai do a performance. Their bunny is so cute!

After another half-hour of waiting, I thought we had arrived but we simply had just slowed down a little for some reason. "What do you think we'll have to do in China?" Nana asked, that was a good question, but I couldn't think of an answer, "Maybe make some crappy toy or something like that or maybe pull or a cart." I replied as Nana started laughing, I love it when she does that. She always makes me happy.

 _"The plane has now landed, thank-you for flying with us."_ the intercom said as me and everyone else got out of their seats and ran out of the plane. I heard Rosa yelling something about how slow Madison was, but I didn't quite hear it all. I pressed the button on the Don Box and got our tip, by the way, I really like that "Ding!" sound the Don Box makes when you hit it. "It's a botch or watch, whoever didn't dive for shells in Hawaii must pull a cart with their teamate on it to the Great Wall of China." I said as I read the tip. Rats! Nana got on the cart and I began to pull.

The Performers passed us up rather quickly as if they pulled carts their whole life. I was starting to get nervous that we would get last. "Keep it up Popo!" Nana cheered as I continued to pull. Even when I'm in pain or not doing to good, she still supports me. That's another thing I like about her. We were still ahead of the Flirters and Artists though, so we were still doing okay.

I was starting to get tired from the pulling and running, but luckily we just arrived at the wall. Nana hit the Don Box and grabbed the tip, "We need to get to the other side of the Great Wall from here." Nana said as she read the tip. "This really is a race." I replied as we went up the stairs and began to jog along the wall. I had never done this much running in my life.

As we were running, we came to stop and looked down to see part of the wall had collapsed. Great, one more thing keeping us from winning the race. Nana started to climb down first and I followed her. We walked alongside the rubble from what used to be part of the wall. We then climbed back onto the wall and began to jog again. "That was weird." I said as we continued to jog, "You bet it was." Nana replied.

We soon caught up to the Royals and ran past them. I heard Don yelling something about the Performers getting first and the Musicians getting second, good for them. I wasn't paying attention as I was listening and Christopher shoved me, I fell down and Nana helped me back up. The Royals had ran far ahead of us before we started jogging again.

"Father and Son get third and the Royals get fourth!" I heard Don say as I saw a bomb on the ground, "Nana! Stop!" I yelled as the bomb exploded, she stopped just in time too. I bet she was just as surprised as me when that bomb exploded. "Holy cow!" Nana yelled as she stepped back. We had to do some more climbing if we wanted to get to the chill zone now.

I looked behind us and saw that the Artists and Flirters weren't too far behind us, without thinking I jumped off the wall while Nana was climbing down. I landed on few rocks, and it hurt. Nana helped me up as we climbed onto the other portion of the wall. "Are you okay?" Nana asked, "Yeah, just hurt a little." I replied as we started to jog again.

"SMACK!" is what I heard as I turned around and saw that Rosa had slapped Annalise unconscious and I knew we were next if we didn't hurry up. We both started running, but the Flirters were gaining on us. I saw the fear in Nana's eyes as they got closer and closer. I didn't know what to expect next as I saw Rosa's hand come near my face. Then I blacked out.

"Fifth goes to the Flirters!" Don said as they arrived, "Yes! Not second-last this time!" Madison said as they walked off. "And sixth goes to the Ice Climbers!" Don said as Nana dragged Popo onto the chill zone. "Ugh, what happened?" Popo asked as he woke up, "Rosa slapped you in the face and knocked you unconscious." Nana replied.

Annalise had just woke up as Don walked up to them, "Annalise, Carlotta, I'm sorry, you are out of the race." Don said. -Cue the sad montage- "We had fun." Carlotta said, "Yeah, I got to travel around with the greatest person in the world!" Annalise said, "Who's that?" Carlotta asked, "You!" Annalise replied. "Thanks Annalise, even if we lost, we still had fun, no matter what perspective you look at." Carlotta said as they walked off.

Rankings:

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends

16th: Twins

15th: Dramatics

14th: Grammas

13th: Brothers

12th: Reality TV Pros

11th: Troublemakers

10th: Sisters

9th: Opposites

8th: Gamers

7th: Artists


	15. Jamaica Me Sweat

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Where yesterday's winners, the Performers, will be starting off this leg of the race." Don said as Viola hit the Don Box, "We are going to Jamaica!" Viola said as she read the tip and ran off with Tai and Lily. "Jamaica, home to overly large shirts and hats. When teams arrive, they must hit the Don Box. What? It's not like I'm gonna say the challenge every time. There's a reason we have Don Boxes." Don explained.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"After last time, I want to stay as far away from the Flirters as possible." Popo said, "True that." Nana replied.

.

The Musicians were first in the airport, "Thanks for the tickets!" Allison said as she and James ran into the plane after the attendant handed her the tickets. Everyone else ran into the plane after them and then the plane took off. "I feel bad for the Artists." Madison said as she sighed, "Why?" Rosa asked, "Because we kind of cheated and knocked Annalise unconscious, making them lose the race." Madison replied, "Same for the Ice Climbers, but they're still here, so it's their own fault." Rosa said.

Tai was feeding Lily carrots while Viola went to the restroom, "Viola is such a good partner, I think we can win." Tai thought to himself. Lily hopped back onto Viola's lap when she came back and sat down. "The pilot said we'll be there in a half-hour now." Viola said, Tai nodded as to say he was pleased. "Only thirty minutes until we take first!" James said, "Yep, and we'll be in the final five!" Allison replied.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"We have made it longer than I thought we would, so let's give it our all!" Junior said, "But haven't we been doing that this whole time?" Dwayne asked, "Never mind." Junior replied.

.

"Rosa, can I ask you a question?" Popo asked as he walked over to his seat, "Yes, what is it you little punk?" Rosa asked, "Who is the greatest person on Earth?" Popo asked, "That would be me of course!" Rosa replied, "No, I'm the greatest!" Allison yelled. Soon everyone except the Performers and Ice Climbers were arguing over who was the greatest person. "Told you that would work." Nana said as Popo sat back down.

 _"The plane has now landed."_ the intercom said as everyone ran out of the airport, but were still arguing. "We have to build a decent sand castle." Viola said as she read the tip. "Let's do this!" Dwayne said as Junior glared at him, "Fine, you're the greatest person, now let's build our sand castle." Dwayne said as they began to start.

The Royals were working on their sand castle while the Flirters were planning, "Watch this." Rosa said as she walked away from Madison who was working on the sand castle. "Hiyaah!" she yelled as she ran over to Christopher and kicked. Her foot was stopped immediately by Christopher, he and Parasoul then proceeded to to beat the crap out of her and hurl her at Madison. "Are you okay?" Madison asked as she ran over to Rosa who was lying on the ground in pain. "No." Rosa groaned as Madison helped her up. "I'll go get a wheelchair." Madison said as she ran off.

~Confessional~ Royals

"I knew they would try something like that eventually to us." Christopher said, "Their plan backfired!" Parasoul said as both began to laugh.

.

"It's a sand castle, not a sand palace Allison." James said as he noticed Allison had spent five minutes carving out one window. "I just want it to look nice." Allison replied. Meanwhile the Performers and Ice Climbers had just finished their sand castles and left the beach and ran into the forest, "We have to get down this deep slope to reach the chill zone." Nana said as she read the tip. The four of them looked down and saw how deep the slope was. "Woah. that is deep! We have to find a way to get down there without killing ourselves." Popo said.

Father and Son were almost done with their castle, "I think it needs a moat." Dwayne said. "It doesn't dad, this is a race." Junior replied as they finished their castle. "Let's go!" Junior said as he and Dwayne ran off. "I got the wheelchair!" Madison said as she helped Rosa sit down on it. "I'll finish the castle." she said as she got back to work.

"We could crawl down the slope slowly." Nana suggested, "It's not like anything else would work." Popo said as they hopped onto the slope. "Take it slow and steady and don't look down." Nana calmly said as she saw how nervous Popo was. "I'm slipping!" Popo yelled as he began to panic. "Calm down! Just try to keep a good- POPO!" Nana screamed as she saw Popo fall off.

"Done!" the Royals and Madison said as at the same time, they both ran off and Madison pushed Rosa's wheelchair. "Hurry! They're getting away!" Rosa yelled as Madison ran faster. "Hurry! We're the last ones here!" Allison said. "Looks good enough, now let's get out of here!" James replied as they ran after the Flirters and Royals.

The Performers grabbed a vine and tossed it over the slope while Viola tied one end to a plant while Lily buried the other end of the vine in the dirt at the bottom of the slope. "Here we go!" Viola said nervously as she and Tai began to climb down the vine. Meanwhile, Popo had tumbled all the way down the slope and hit the chill zone face first. "Popo! Are you okay?" Nana asked as she climbed down the Performers' vine. "Yeah... I'm good." Popo said as he got up.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"I thought Popo was going to DIE there for a second!" Nana said, "Me too." Popo replied.

.

"Congratulations Ice Climbers! You get first!" Don said, "Awesome! We made it into the final five!" Popo said as they walked off. "Performers, you get second." Don said as Viola, Tai, and Lily reached the chill zone. "Great!" Viola replied as they walked off.

"Okay dad, how are we going to get down?" Junior asked as he looked down, "Like this!" Rosa replied as she rammed her wheelchair into Dwayne and Junior sending them tumbling down the slope. "That was harsh!" Madison said. "Hop on, we can ride my wheelchair down the slope." Rosa said as Madison grabbed onto the wheelchair as it began to roll down the slope.

"Father and Son get third!" Don said as Dwayne and Junior landed onto the chill zone after tumbling down the slope, "Yay... ouch." Junior said as he and Dwayne walked off. "Woohoo!" Madison and Rosa yelled as they rode down the slope into a bush. "Flirters take fourth!" Don said as they reached the chill zone. "That was fun!" Madison said, "Yeah, and we made it to the final five!" Rosa replied as they went away.

"How will we get down there?" Parasoul asked, "This seems really dangerous. I know, let's use the Performers' vine!" Christopher replied as they began to climb down the slope. "Oh no! The Royals are going to beat us!" James exclaimed as he saw them climbing down. "I know what to do! Grab my hand!" Allison said as James grabbed on, "JUMP!" Allison yelled as she and James jumped onto the slope and began to slide down. "Don't let go!" Allison said, "Okay!" James replied.

"Annnnnnnnnnnd... the Musicians get fifth!" Don said as they slid onto the chill zone, "We did it! Woohoo!" Allison cheered as she hugged James, "We did! Alright!" James cheered as they walked off. "Christopher, Parasoul, I'm sorry, you are out of the race." Don said as they arrived.

-Cue the sad montage- "We did good if you know what I mean." Parasoul said, "I can agree on that, we may not have made it to the final five, but we still got very far." Christopher replied, "I hope those #$%& Flirters get what they deserve!" Parasoul said, "Me too." Christopher said as they walked off into the sunset.

 **Wow, only five teams left. This story went by quick. Thank you to Kat the Writer for your support. Also thank-you to LucinaSmash99 for helping me write this. She is also doing an SYOC story if you want to go check that out. Leave a review of who you think the next team to lose will be and why. Thank you!**

 **Rankings:**

 **20th: Farmers**

 **19th: Mafia Twins**

 **18th: Daters**

 **17th: Best Friends**

 **16th: Twins**

 **15th: Dramatics**

 **14th: Grammas**

 **13th: Brothers**

 **12th: Reality TV Pros**

 **11th: Troublemakers**

 **10th: Sisters**

 **9th: Opposites**

 **8th: Gamers**

 **7th: Artists**

 **6th: Royals**


	16. The Maine Game

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Yesterday's winners, the Ice Climbers, will be starting off this leg of the race." Don said as Popo grabbed the tip, "We are going to Maine!" Popo said as he read the tip, "Maine, USA, home to golf and tons of rain. Once teams arrive, they must work together at a three-hole game to reach the chill zone." Don explained.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"We got a little bruised up after last challenge, but that won't stop us from winning!" Dwayne said.

.

The Performers got to the airport first, "Flight to Maine please!" Viola said as the attendant handed her the tickets, "Thank you!" Viola said as they ran into the plane. "Out of our way!" Rosa yelled as she and Madison ran ahead of everyone. "Tickets please!" Madison said as the attendant gave her the tickets. "Thank you!" Madison said as she and Rosa got in the plane. Everyone else got their tickets and got in the plane.

"I can't believe we made it to the final five!" James said, "I know, this is amazing!" Allison said. "Madison, we need a new strategy." Rosa said, "Like what?" Madison asked, "I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." Rosa replied.

~Confessional~ Flirters

"We made it to the final five, not that big of a surprise." Rosa said, "Yeah, we might even win!" Madison said.

.

 _"The plane has now landed. Thank you for flying with us."_ the intercom said as everyone ran out of the plane. The Musicians got to the golf course first, "Let's start!" Allison yelled as she hit the ball with all her might. "I would say you are being reckless, but let's get a golf cart and go!" James said as he and Allison got in one drove off to find the ball.

The Performers were up next, Tai hit the ball through the trees and landed it in the hole. "Good job Tai, already done with the first hole!" Viola said as they got in a golf cart and drove off. "You're not getting away on our watch!" Rosa said as she hit the ball as hard as she could. The ball landed in the pond, "We have to get the ball out now!" Madison said as she and Rosa ran to the pond.

"I used to play golf all the time at the country club. This should be a piece of cake!" Dwayne said as he hit the ball into the hole. "Nice! Let's hurry and catch up to the Performers!" Junior said as they got in a golf cart and drove off.

"Popo what are you doing?" Nana said as Popo dragged the ball with the golf club, "I don't know how to play, so I drag the ball to the hole." Popo replied as Nana ran after him. "Look! Everyone is ahead of us now! Hurry up and get the ball!" Rosa yelled as she saw the Ice Climbers run past them. "I can't find it!" Madison said, "Then we have to drive to the chill zone and get a penalty!" Rosa said as she ran off to get a golf cart, "Wait up!" Madison said as she ran after Rosa.

The Musicians finally found their ball and James hit it onto the green, "Close enough, just one more hit!" Allison said as she and James got back in their golf cart and drove off. "I have a feeling we aren't first anymore." James said as they were driving.

The Performers arrived at the second chill zone and Viola hit the ball out of bounds, "Oops." Viola said as they went to go get the ball."Okay dad, get another hole in one!" Junior said as they arrived at the second hole. "Already got it!" Dwayne said as he hit the ball into the hole. "How do you do it?" Junior asked, "Well if I hit the ball straight and the wind is-" Dwayne started to say, "I don't need to hear the technical stuff." Junior interrupted.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"Even if Popo's idea of golf is different than everyone else's, we can still make it to the chill zone like this." Nana said.

.

"Flirters! You arrived first at the chill zone!" Don said as they arrived, "But you get a one hour penalty for skipping ALL the holes!" Don said as he started a timer. "No big deal, the other four teams won't finish in an hour." Rosa said, "You better take that back because here come Father and Son!" Don said as he saw them driving towards the chill zone. "First place goes to you!" Don said as they arrived, "First place! I'm proud of you dad!" Junior said as he hugged Dwayne, "Hehe, I guess I still got it. Take that Gerry!" Dwayne said as they walked off.

"Finally finished the first hole!" Popo said as he and Nana began to drive to the second hole, "We need to pick up the pace, I'll do this hole." Nana said as she and Popo got out of the golf cart. "We have to wait for the Performers and Musicians to hit the ball though." Popo said. "I hate lines." Nana muttered.

Viola hit the ball close to the hole, "I did better this time." she said as they got in the cart and drove off. "Show them who's better at golf!" Allison said as James hit the ball an inch away from the hole, "Arrrgh!" Allison yelled as they got in their cart and drove off. "This is how it's done Popo." Nana said as she hit the ball into the hole, "You're doing the next hole too." Popo said as they got in their cart and drove to the third hole.

~Confessional~ Flirters

"We have 45 minutes until this penalty is over and no teams other than Father and Son have shown up yet." Rosa said.

.

"Just tap the ball Allison." James said as Allison tapped the ball with the club. "Third hole here we come!" Allison said as they got in their cart and drove off. "Here I go." Viola said as she putted the ball into the hole. Tai gave her a nod of approval as they got in their cart and drove off after the Musicians.

"One last hole Nana!" Popo said as Nana hit the ball into the hole again, "Chill zone here we come!" Popo said as they got in their cart and drove to the chill zone. "Congratulations Ice Climbers, you get second!" Don said as they arrived, "Yes!" Popo said as they walked off, "Thirty minutes left." Don said to the Flirters.

"Hit the ball James!" Allison yelled, "Don't rush me! I need to focus to hit the ball correctly." James replied as he hit the ball into the hole, "Good job. Now let's go!" Allison said quickly as they got in their golf cart and drove off to the chill zone.

Viola and Tai arrived at the third hole, "You do it Tai, you're a lot better at this." Viola said as Tai hit the ball into the hole, "Awesome! Let's hurry and get to the chill zone!" Viola said as she and Tai got in their cart and drove off.

"Musicians get third!" Don said as they arrived, "Still bronze! Woohoo!" Allison said as she and James walked off. "Five minutes left." Madison said as she looked at the timer, "Here come the Performers!" Don said, "Noooooo!" Rosa shouted as she saw them get closer to the chill zone. "Performers get fourth!" Don said. "Still in the race!" Viola said as they walked off. Lily snuggled up against Viola's arms and blew a raspberry at the Flirters.

"Rosa, Madison, I'm sorry, you are out of the race." Don said. Rosa just stood there staring ahead smiling, "You are taking this rather more calmly than I expected." Don said. "ARRRRRGH!" Rosa yelled as she began to smash a golf cart with a golf club, "Oh no." Madison said as Don slowly backed away. Rosa then snapped the golf club with her knee and lifted up the golf cart, "Rosa stop! We lost! It's over." Madison said as she ran up to her. "You're right." Rosa said as she put the golf cart down.

-Cue the sad montage- "We made it far, I can say that." Madison said, "Yes, but our tactics weren't worthy pf winning anyway." Rosa said, "Yeah, we were almost as underhanded as the Troublemakers or the Ice Dancers." Madison said, "I was little bit mean to you also." Rosa said, "It's okay." Madison replied. "From now on, I'll be a better person." Rosa said as she shoved an old lady into the pond. "Now I'll be better." she said as they walked off.

Rankings:

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends

16th: Twins

15th: Dramatics

14th: Grammas

13th: Brothers

12th: Reality TV Pros

11th: Troublemakers

10th: Sisters

9th: Opposites

8th: Gamers

7th: Artists

6th: Royals

5th: Flirters


	17. Piano Lessons Can be Murder

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race! Father and Son will be starting off this leg of the race." Don said as Dwayne hit the Don Box, "We're going to Serenity, New Mexico." Dwayne said as he read the tip. "Serenity, home to the plastic cone company. We wouldn't have traffic cones without this place. I would say more, but there really isn't much here." Don explained.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"We are doing amazing!" Dwayne said, "After this, we get to the finale!" Junior said.

.

Father and Son were first into the airport, "Tickets to Serenity please!" Junior said as the attendant handed him the tickets. "Thanks." Dwayne said as they got in the plane. Everyone else got in the plane after them. "I've never been to Serenity before." Popo said, "It may be fun to go somewhere new then!" Nana said as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I wonder what our challenge will be in a town with a plastic cone company." James said, "Probably something to do with cones or driving." Allison replied. Lily fell asleep on Tai's lap, "Awww, she is so cute when she is sleeping!" Viola said. "They really like me, I like being with them, win-win." Lily thought as she slept.

 _"The plane has now landed."_ the intercom said as everyone ran out of the airport. "Go to the adress 667 for your next tip." Viola said as she read the tip. "That's odd, we have to go to another place for another tip." Dwayne said as they ran off.

The Musicians arrived at the house first, "Make your way to the third floor of this house for your next tip." Allison said as she read the tip, "I bet it's a maze in there." James said, "It looks like nobody has been in here for years." Allison said as they walked inside.

"This house looks like it's haunted!" Dwayne said as he looked at it, "There is no such thing as ghosts." Junior said as they walked in. The Ice Climbers and the Performers walked into the house right after them.

"We just need to find the stairs." James said as he and Allison walked around the house. "Or the elevator." Allison said as she pressed a button. "Elevator works too." James said as they got in with the Ice Climbers. "Thanks for leaving the door open." Nana said as the door closed.

"There has to be stairs somewhere in here." Junior said as he and Dwayne walked around the house, "There!" Dwayne said as he pointed at the stairs. "Good eye! Let's go!" Junior said as he and Dwayne ran up the stairs and past a painting. Yet the painting seemed to be watching them. "I saw Father and Son go up the stairs. Let's follow them!" Viola said as they ran after them.

~Confessional~ Performers

"This place is giving me the creeps! I'm glad Tai is with me!" Viola said.

.

The elevator reached the third floor and the Musicians and Ice Climbers ran out. "It's an either-or, we have to play the piano correctly and ride down the zipline, or we have to wash twenty dishes." James said as he read the tip, "We can play the piano well. Let's do that." Allison said. "Dishes!" Popo said.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"Even if we are slow at washing things, I recognize that piano from somewhere." Popo said.

.

"Dad, there's the Don Box!" Junior said as they ran up the second flight of stairs. "It's an either-or, piano or dishes." Dwayne said, "Dishes, you are good at that!" Junior said. "Dishes." Viola said as she and Tai ran to the sink and started.

"James! Play it right!" Allison said as the piano made sounds as if someone else was banging all the keys. "It's not me!" James said as he tried to make the sounds stop. "There is no one else at the piano." Allison said, "Ugh." James moaned as he began to play again.

"Alright dad! 10 dishes to go!" Junior said as they continued to wash all the dust and dirt off the plates and bowls, "Well your mother showed me how to get through these real quick." Dwayne said. "Sweet, we'll get first again!" Junior said.

~Confessional~ Musicians

"I don't know why James is trying to make us lose!" Allison yelled, "It's not me!" James said.

.

"Allison, if I can't play right, you try!" James said as he got off the bench. "Sure." Allison said as she sat down and began to play. "What the-" Allison said as the piano began to play by itself again. "See!" James said. "Sorry. But we still need to finish this challenge." Allison said as she continued to play.

"Keep going Popo! Only 13 more to go." Nana said as they continued to wash dishes. "Sorry I'm so slow." Popo said, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Nana said. "Thanks." Popo replied as he continued to wash the dishes.

"Seven left!" Viola said, "Good, we're almost done." Tai thought. "Finished!" Dwayne said as he and Junior got on the zipline and rode it out the house. "Congrats! Father and Son, you get first again!" Don said as they landed on the chill zone. "Sweet! We're in the finale!" Junior said as they walked off.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"I knew we would get to the finale! And we start off in first!" Junior said, "It's all about teamwork son." Dwayne said.

.

"This piano is haunted!" Allison yelled as she banged her fist into the piano, "I know, just keep trying and play the song really fast." James said as Allison tried to play again. "Last dish!" Viola said as she picked it up and began to wash it. "Oh no! They're almost done too!" Popo said, "We still have six left! Hurry!" Nana said as she and Popo began to wash the dishes faster.

"I can't do it!" Allison cried as she got off the bench, "I'll try again." James said as he sat down and began to play and play fast enough before the sounds come. "Done!" Viola said as she put the plate down and ran with Tai to the zipline. "Performers get second!" Don said as they landed onto the chill zone. "Yes! Finale time!" Viola cheered as she and Tai walked off. "Only one team can finish now." Don said.

"I can't do it either!" James said, "I hate this stupid piano!" Allison yelled as she kicked it repeatedly. _"You made a bad choice. Now you will pay..."_ a voice said, "That sounded like it came out of the piano!" James said as he and Allison stepped away. "We better get out of here!" Nana said as she finished the last dish and got on the zipline with Popo. _"You haven't escaped me yet Ice Climbers. You shall always get bronze!"_ the voice inside the piano yelled.

"Ice Climbers get third!" Don said as theh arrived, "Are the Musicians out?" Popo asked, "No, this was a non-elimination round." Don said as everyone heard a loud, high pitched scream and the sound of a piano playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. "Maybe not." Don said.

-Cue the sad montage- "I think the Musicians did good." Popo said, "Yes, too bad they made it this far and lost." Nana said, "Yeah, right before the finale too." Popo said, "I wonder if we will ever see them again." Nana said. "I hope so, they were nice." Popo said, "You know as R.L. Stine said, Piano Lessons can be Murder." Nana said as they walked off with the other teams.

Rankings:

20th: Farmers

19th: Mafia Twins

18th: Daters

17th: Best Friends

16th: Twins

15th: Dramatics

14th: Grammas

13th: Brothers

12th: Reality TV Pros

11th: Troublemakers

10th: Sisters

9th: Opposites

8th: Gamers

7th: Artists

6th: Royals

5th: Flirters

4th: Musicians

 _ **Happy Halloween!**_


	18. A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous Race finale! Father and Son will be starting off the final leg of the race." Don said as Dwayne hit the Don Box. "Go to the top of the Empire State Building in New York City." Dwayne said as he read the tip. "Let's hurry!" Junior said as they ran off. "New York City, home to giant building and alleys, historical museums I will never visit, and one million dollars!" Don explained.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"What are our chances of winning? I'd say they are pretty good." Junior said, "Yeah, and we can finally move to California!" Dwayne said.

.

~Confessional~ Performers

"We are in the finale! We can actually win!" Viola said.

.

~Confessional~ Ice Climbers

"We still have a chance to get back into Smash!" Nana said, "As long as we win." Popo said.

.

"Tickets to New York City please!" Junior said as he and Dwayne ran into the airport. "Sure thing kid." the attendant replied as he handed Junior the tickets. "Thank you!" Dwayne said as they got in the plane. "Hold the door!" Nana yelled as the pilot began to close the door. The pilot stopped and let the Performers and Ice Climbers in the plane, "Phew, that was close." Popo said as they sat down.

During the flight, none of the teams spoke to any other teams. They whispered to each other and kept quiet. None of the teams needed the other teams to know their strategy, the end was near. "What's the plan son?" Dwayne asked, "We just do everything as fast as we can and win." Junior replied, "Good thinking." Dwayne whispered.

"How are we going to win?" Popo asked, "I'm not sure, we just need to do our best, I know that for sure." Nana replied as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "What will we do?" Viola asked, Tai and Lily both shrugged, "Yeah, me neither." Viola said as the plane landed. _"Thank you for choosing McClean flights for racing. Have a nice day."_ the intercom said as everyone ran out of the plane and airport.

~Confessional~ Performers

"When we climbed those stairs in the first episode, I was so worn out, now we have to do it again!" Viola whined.

.

"Hurry dad!" Junior yelled as he and Dwayne climbed up the stairs, "It's 86 flights, we need to pace ourselves!" Dwayne panted as he tried to keep up with Junior. "I'm so tired! My feet are on fire!" Viola panted as she and Tai reached the fifteenth flight of stairs, "Don't worry Viola, you can make it. After that we can get a lifetime supply of carrots." Lily thought.

Nana and Popo were climbing alongside the stairwell, "Just don't look down again!" Nana said, "I won't this time! Look! We passed up Dwayne and Junior!" Popo said as they climbed past the 65th flight. "What the heck! How are they doing that!" Junior exclaimed as he saw the Ice Climbers pass them up.

~Confessional~ Performers

"Only 23 flights... to go!" Viola panted. "And yet you still think we can win." Lily thought.

.

"What does the tip say?" Nana asked as Popo hit the Don Box on the roof of the building, "Take this tip to central park by driving a taxi there." Popo said as he read the tip. "Let's hurry and get out of here before Father and Son arrive!" Nana said as they ran back into the stairwell.

"Hurry! The Ice Climbers got their tip!" Junior said as he and Dwayne ran onto the roof. "We just need to get to central park before the Performers!" Dwayne said as he read the tip and ran back into the stairwell. "You have to drive then." Junior said, "Right, you are too young to drive." Dwayne replied.

"Hurry! There go the Ice Climbers!" Viola said as they were passed up. Lily jumped off Viola and latched onto Popo. "Ow! Ow! Get this rabbit off me!" Popo said as he tried to get Lily off him. "Watch out!" Nana shouted as Popo got closer to the railing and fell. "Popo..." Nana cried as she watched him fall. Lily hopped off Popo and onto the railing.

~Confessional~ Nana

"Why... he never did anything wrong." Nana cried.

.

Nana ran down the stairs in tears as she called an ambulance. "Yes, my friend fell off the Empire State building. Please send an ambulance! Thank-you so much!" Nana said on the phone as she hung up. Dwayne and Junior ran past her on their way down. "First place is ours!" Dwayne cheered.

"We have to hurry and catch up!" Viola said as she grabbed to tip and ran into the stairwell. "It's over. I would tell her, but I can't." Tai thought as they ran down the stairs. "There you are Lily!" Viola said as Lily hopped back onto Viola's shoulder.

Father and Son got in a taxi and drove off first, "What happened here?" Junior asked as he saw an ambulance parked in front of the building. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter now, we're in first son! Now we can move to California! It has always sounded like a good place." Dwayne said.

~Confessional~ Performers

"Sure we are behind, but we still have a chance!" Viola said.

.

"Oh my god! Popo!" Nana yelled as she ran over to the ambulance, "Are you going to live?" she asked, "Mmm mmf!" Popo tried to say something, but his voice was muffled by the bandages. "He will live, just be careful with him." the doctor replied as Nana wheeled Popo out of the ambulance with his wheelchair. "Mmf!" Popo yelled, "You're safe with me." Nana said as she ran and pushed his wheelchair down the street to central park.

"When teams arrive at Central Park, the last team to reach the mid-point chill zons here is out of the race." Don explained. "Keep driving dad!" Junior said as Dwayne kept switching lanes and passing other cars on the road up. "I don't need a ticket!" Dwayne replied as he continued to drive.

"Let's get in a taxi!" Viola said as they got in and drove off. "Driving in New York, what could possibly go wrong?" Lily thought. "Hopefully we don't get caught in a traffic jam." Viola said.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"We're winning by a landslide! There is no way we can lose now!" Junior said.

.

"Dad! All the cars are stopped!" Junior said, "We're in a traffic jam." Dwayne said as he began to repeatedly honk his horn. "Let's just get out and run to central park." Junior said as he and Dwayne got out of the car and ran off.

"Okay, only three more blocks until we get to Central Park!" Nana said, "Mmn!" Popo replied as Nana continued to push him. "The light turned green!" Viola said as she drove the taxi out of the traffic jam. "I never want to come back here again. The noise hurts my ears." Lily thought.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Junior asked as Dwayne walked up to a pretzel stand, "Just taking a break and eating." Dwayne replied as he took a bite of the pretzel. "Well you're gonna have to eat on the run!" Junior said as he ran off and pulled Dwayne's hand. Dwayne let go of Junior and ran after him.

~Confessional~ Father and Son

"What are our chances of winning now?" Junior asked, "This pretzel is delicious!" Dwayne said, "Pretty bad I would say." Junior answered.

.

"Central Park! I think were the first ones here!" Viola said as she and Tai got out of the taxi and ran off. "Congratulations Performers! You reached the mid-point chill zone. Get your next tip from the Don Box right here." Don said as Tai handed him the tip. "Go to the boathouse and rent a boat to find the final tip hidden in the pond." Viola said as she read the tip.

"Central Park! Look! The chill zone!" Junior said as they passed the last block. "But the Ice Climbers are ahead of us!" Dwayne said. "Not on my watch!" Junior said as he chucked a pebble into Popo's wheelchair. "Huh? The wheel stopped moving!" Nana said. "Hand me your tip and you're safe." Don said as Father and Son arrived. "Here you- No!" Junior cried as the wind blew the tip out his hand and into the fountain.

"I have to wedge this pebble out!" Nana said as she grabbed a stick and began to push the pebble. "Hurry!" Popo said as he ripped off his mouth bandage and saw Dwayne jump into the fountain. "I see the tip!" Dwayne said as he reached down and grabbed it. "But the Ice Climbers are on the chill zone! It's over." Junior said, "Not yet!" Dwayne said as he tossed the tip into Don's hand. "Father and Son get second!" Don announced as they got their tip and ran off.

"Popo, Nana, I'm sorry, you are out of the race." Don said. -Cue the sad montage- "We made it really far." Nana said, "All for nothing." Popo said. "Don't think like that." Nana said as she pushed his wheelchair. "We did tons of things like playing golf, making tacos, ring tossing, and racing together." Nana said, "I guess that is something. Let's go." Popo said as they went off into the sunset.

"There's the boathouse!" Viola said as he and Dwayne ran in, "Can we rent a boat?" Viola asked, "Sure thing." the man in the boathouse said as Viola and Tai got in a boat. Father and Son got in a boat right after them. "See the tip anywhere?" Dwayne asked, "Nope, it's probably on the other side of the pond." Junior replied as they began to paddle faster.

"Lily! Come back!" Viola said as Lily jumped into the pond, "I'm trying to help you!" Lily thought as she picked up the tip. "I found a tip! Ow! Ow!" Junior yelled as he got back onto the boat. "Holy ****! There's glass all over you!" Dwayne yelled. Junior was bleeding all over, "I have the tip... get to the chill zone, please." Junior said as he passed out. "Nobody messes with my son!" Dwayne yelled as he paddled the boat as fast as he could.

"Nice Lily! You got the tip!" Viola said as she and Tai got off the boat and ran off. "I can do this!" Dwayne said as he picked up Junior out of the boat and carried him over his back as he ran off.

~Confessional~ Dwayne

"I think we can win. I have to win!" Dwayne said.

.

The final chill zone was in view and everyone who had been eliminated was watching. "Go Performers!" Aimee cheered, "Why them?" Jake asked, "They do things similar to us, that's all." Aimee replied. "We should be in the finale ey'e!" Ezekiel complained, "Just shut up, we got last." Reese said.

~Confessional~ Best Friends

"I never expected the Performers to make it this far!" Ness said, "And their bunny is so cute!" Lucas said.

.

~Confessional~ Musicians

"We get fourth! Unfair! It's that stupid piano's fault!" Allison yelled, "Maybe next time." James said as he tried to calm her down.

.

"Almost there!" Viola said as Dwayne caught up to them, "Nobody messes with my son!" Dwayne yelled as he ran past them. "No!" Viola shouted as Dwayne stepped onto the chill zone. "Father and Son are the winners!" Dwayne said as everyone except the Dramatics cheered. "Wait, we won? We won!" Junior said as he woke up. "Yep, we won!" Dwayne said.

-Cue the sad montage- "We got second, better than I expected." Viola said, "I had fun." Tai said, "Oh my god! You finally spoke!" Viola gasped, "I had fun doing this race with Viola, she is a good partner." Tai said as Viola burst into tears, "Thank you so much! I've always wanted to hear that!" Viola cried, "Your welcome. And congrats to Dwayne and Junior." Tai said as they took a seat with the others.

-Cue the montage of their best moments- "We won!" Junior cheered, "I know! It's amazing!" Dwayne said, "We got to take a trip around the world!" Junior said, "And now we get to move to California!" Dwayne said. "I love you dad." Junior said as he hugged Dwayne, "I love you too son." Dwayne said as he hugged Junior.

"Yes go ahead, throw your money on the ground!" Don sarcastically said as Dwayne and Junior threw the money in the air. "Anyway, that wraps it up! See us next time on... the Ridiculous-er Race!" Don said as the camera turned off.

 **"Thank you for reading our story!" Lemmy said as he and Sarah walked onto the screen, "Yeah, thanks for all your support!" Sarah said. "We hope you enjoyed this season!" she finished. "We tried to make it better than the other two seasons." Lemmy said, "And I think we improved." Sarah said. "Bye!" they both said as the camera turned off.**

 **Rankings:**

 **20th: Farmers**

 **19th: Mafia Twins**

 **18th: Daters**

 **17th: Best Friends**

 **16th: Twins**

 **15th: Dramatics**

 **14th: Grammas**

 **13th: Brothers**

 **12th: Reality TV Pros**

 **11th: Troublemakers**

 **10th: Sisters**

 **9th: Opposites**

 **8th: Gamers**

 **7th: Artists**

 **6th: Royals**

 **5th: Flirters**

 **4th: Musicians**

 **3rd: Ice Climbers**

 **2nd: Performers (Winners in Australian version)**

 **1st: Father and Son**


End file.
